The Rise of Vampires
by foreverchrisfan
Summary: This is a xover with Twilight. Wyatt and Chris have been given an assignment by the Elders who tell them that there is someone at school who can help, possibly the Cullens, everyone's favorite vampires. Set in Salem Oregon in the changed future.
1. Meet the Halliwells

Disclaimer- I do not own anything you recognize.

**The Rise of Vampires**

Intro

The story is set in Salem, Oregon in the year 2021 where Piper and Leo (mortal) live with their boys and daughter, Wyatt, who is 18 and a senior in high school; Chris, who is 16 and a sophomore; and Asyra, who is 13 and in seventh grade. Phoebe and her husband Coop (cupid) live in a house of their own about five minutes from the Manor with their three daughters, Melinda age 14, Prudence age 12, and Penelope age 8. Paige and her husband Henry (mortal) are living at the Manor with their children, Henry Jr. age 13, and the twins Hailey and Hannah age 11. Unlike Piper and Phoebe, Paige had decided to send her children to Magic school where she was teaching advanced magic. Paige and her children are the current guardians of the Book of Shadows because Piper was not ready to admit that her children were more than capable and plenty willing. Piper and Leo had moved to Salem the year Chris entered sixth grade hoping that maybe by getting away from the manor and the Book would allow the kids to have a chance at a normal child hood.

The Cullens, everyone's favorite vampires, are also living in Salem. Bella did not want to move too far away from Charlie when it was time to leave Forks, Washington. Carlisle had of course found a job at the local hospital easily without any questions. Esme is running her own business as an architectural consultant. Bella and Renesme are pretending to be high school sophomores at age 16. Edward and Alice are pretending to be juniors ages 17 and 16. Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie are pretending to be seniors at age 18.

Chapter 1

It was a fairly nice spring day in Salem, Oregon, that is to say it was not raining or precipitating in any other way. None of the students at the local high school were paying any attention, especially those with the last name of Halliwell, Wyatt and Chris. There were still four periods left before school let out and students were already planning on how to take advantage of the dry weather. Wyatt and Chris were disappointed because they already knew exactly what they would be doing, vanquishing a darklighter that had attacked them last night before bed.

"Christopher, do you have the answer?" asked Mrs. Mays, Chris's chemistry teacher.

"What ma'am?" Chris said when his head snapped up in response to hearing his name. He hadn't heard a word she spoke for the past ten minutes.

"I asked who discovered the gas law stating Pressure1xVolume1=Pressure2xVolume2, and please try to pay attention in class." She replied slightly annoyed, but she was not too concerned seeing how he had the third highest grade in all her chemistry classes, only toped by Bella and Renesme Cullen (of course), this fact annoyed the 5'10" witchlighter.

"Yes ma'am. The answer would be Boyle." Chris answered. It wasn't that he found the subject boring, he liked the class, but Mrs. Mays's voice just made it so easy to tune out everything.

Jump over to Mr. Clary's classroom

Wyatt was staring out the window in calculus wishing for the bell to ring and end this nonsense that was called derivatives. The young twice blessed witchlighter did not like math. Besides the subject, he also disliked, or rather he didn't trust, Jasper and Rosalie Cullen who were sitting on the opposite side of the room, closest to the door.

"Wyatt, I suggest you pay attention if you wish to pass this class, I would hate to see you spend your summer with me repeating it." Mr. Clary stated. He was very disappointed in the lack of interest from the older Halliwell. Chris currently had an A in his pre-calculus class and Mr. Clary hoped that Wyatt might be able to share some of his younger brother's enthusiasm for math.

"Sorry Mr. Clary, my head is just pounding from the ringing in my ears." Wyatt replied.  
He was desperately hoping that it was not the Elders calling him for duty while he was at school; they had this argument last year and came to the agreement that they would have to wait until at least 3:00pm, unless it was an absolute emergency (translated as either the world ending or one of his siblings dying).

"Do you need to see the nurse?" Mr. Clary asked slightly concerned.

"I don't know if it will do any good, but it couldn't hurt, so may I please be excused?" Wyatt replied. He was planning on instead going to the bathroom and orbing Up There.

"Yes you may." Mr. Clary said.

Wyatt hurriedly ran to the bathroom and promptly checked to see that he was alone. Satisfied that no one was in there, he orbed out reappearing seconds later Up There (the Elders' dwelling).

Back to Mrs. Mays classroom

Chris was staring at the whiteboard when he sensed Wyatt orb away through the link that they shared with each other and their little sister, Asyra. The bond allowed the brothers to sense what the other is feeling and communicate telepathically with each other. The link also told them where each other were so Chris knew where Wyatt was going.

"_Wy, what is going on?"_ Chris and Asyra asked through the link at the same time. (Italics means thoughts, italics in quotations means telepathic communication)

"_Don't know yet. Chris, if I'm not back before the period is out get my stuff from Mr. Clary's room and tell him I am in the nurse's office waiting for the Tylenol to work."_ Wyatt replied. _"And don't worry Ray, if it is important I'll let you know, but try to pay attention in class until then."_

As soon as Wyatt had left, Chris started to hear the ringing that Wyatt had been trying to ignore for the past thirty minutes. He knew that the Elders wanted something and he thought he might have a clue what that something could be. A couple minutes later the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. Wyatt was not back yet so Chris went to Mr. Clary's room and did as Wyatt had asked him then headed to the lunch room.

Meanwhile, Up There, Wyatt was getting frustrated with the ever useless Elders. They never did give any strait answers or enough information, it would be easier to just read the newspaper, you might even find out more that way.

"Okay, so why the heck are you guys jingling me in the middle of the school day? It better be important." said the very annoyed 6'0" witchlighter. Patience was definitely not his forte.

"To be honest, we're not completely sure just yet, but we think the current string of murders and missing persons occurring in the U.S. is something magical." answered Oden, Wyatt and Chris's least favorite Elder.

"I figured as much. Chris told me a couple days ago that he thought the same thing. That still doesn't explain why you couldn't wait till after school to tell me." replied Wyatt.

"Because we thought there might be someone at the school who can help you and your brother figure out what is really happening. By the way, most of the missing were witches, and among the dead were some whitelighters, one was even a witchlighter like the two of you." answered Oden.

"Really? But what else kills a whitelighter besides a darklighter?" asked Wyatt who was getting a little worried.

"We don't know. We have never seen this happen before." answered Oden.

"Fine, Chris and I will get on it after we get rid of a pesky darklighter that tried to kill Chris last night." Wyatt said. With that, Wyatt orbed away.

Chris made his way through the lunch line and headed toward a table where his friends, Jake, Kyle, Matt, the half-manticore that the sisters had rescued in season six, and Abby, Wyatt's girlfriend, were sitting. Matt and his father had just moved to Salem at the start of the semester. He sensed Wyatt orbing back into the boys' bathroom just before reaching the table.

"I'll be right back." Chris told his friends as soon as he set his tray of food on the table. He then dashed off to talk with Wyatt.

"Wonder what that's about?" Jake said to the other students.

"Maybe something to do with Wyatt leaving calculus claiming he had a headache…" Kyle, said somewhat suspicious. Matt was a little behind on this fact sense calculus is the only class they don't have together.

"I'll be right back." Matt said as he got up and followed Chris out the door.

Chris was in a hurry to ask Wyatt what was going on, the fact that he was called during school made Chris a little anxious. He spotted Wyatt walking out of the bathroom.

"So what did the Elders want this time and why couldn't it wait till after school?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"The Elders? What's going on guys?" Matt asked when he caught up with Chris and Wyatt.

"They agree with Chris about the murders and missing persons being magical. They also think that someone here at school can help us figure out what's going on. Apparently though, some of the victims were witches and whitelighters, and one was a young witchlighter like us." Wyatt answered.

"That doesn't sound good." Matt said.

"What? But how is that possible? And who here could possibly help us?" Chris asked very concerned now. As far as they knew, they were the only magical beings at the high school.

"I don't know, but we need to be careful. We should check it out though as soon as we kill that darn darklighter." replied Wyatt.

"Agreed." said Chris. "Maybe you could do a little spying for us in the Underworld?" Chris asked Matt. Matt has been their inside man for many years now. He has to be careful though because he doesn't really have any firepower because his father raised him to be normal, not a demon.

"Yeah sure if that will help." Matt answered.

"Good, now let's go eat." said Wyatt. The three boys walked back to the lunch room to eat some food.

Wyatt and Chris had both finished their lunch when they turned to stare at the Cullens at the same time. They both had the same thought come to mind.

"_Do you think they could be the ones who can help us? I just have this feeling they know more than we think."_ Chris asked. Neither one of the brothers trusted the Cullens. They knew there was something not normal about them.

"_I don't know, maybe. If only we knew them a little better…."_ Wyatt replied. Whenever Edward or Jasper were around he thought he could feel someone else trying to tap into their link. It was very weird.

They both sat in silence thinking about the Cullens and their task. It made the brothers nervous. Finally the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time to go to class.

As soon as the boys got home from school they greeted their parents and orbed to the Underworld to vanquish the darklighter. The darklighter was surprised to see the two witchlighters in his lair.

"How did you two get here so quickly?" asked the angry darklighter.

"We have our ways." said Chris, being a smart-aleck. With that said, Chris used his telekinesis to throw the darklighter across the room. Wyatt just stood back and watched his brother work. "That's for trying to kill me." Then Chris shot him with a lightning bolt.

"Yeah, that's for trying to kill my little brother." Wyatt added. He turned to Chris and said, "That was too easy. Let's go home and deal with our other problem." The two brothers orbed back home, pumped to get to the bottom of the murders and missing persons.


	2. Meet the Cullens

Disclaimer- Seriously? You think I own something? Well I don't, sorry.

**The Rise of Vampires Ch. 2**

(This chapter focuses on the Cullens. It's the next school day.)

It is lunch time at Salem High School. All the students seem to be very energetic. There are a few students though, who do not appear quite as energetic. Edward and Jasper Cullen, along with the Halliwell brothers, seem to be deep in thought and oblivious to the growing excitement in the lunch room.

"I don't get it. One minute I can hear them both perfectly clear, the next all I get is static. Sometimes it even seems like I can hear their sister through them, and that is really weird. At least your mind was always silent to me Bella." said Edward who was getting very frustrated. As the smartest and hottest boy (not my opinion) in school he was used to knowing everything going on at school and having all the answers, so this was very frustrating to the mind reader.

"I know what you mean. I can't get a clear reading from the Halliwells now either. I wish we knew more about them because this is just annoying. Like you said, it's not consistent, like they have a shield similar to Bella's, but she had no way of controlling it when she was human. I'm pretty sure that they are not vampires or werewolves, so how could they have control over anything like that, and more importantly, why would they need it?" added Jasper. He was just as confused as Edward because he had never encountered a situation like this in all his years working with newborn vampires.

"Why does it look like the Halliwells are contemplating coming over here? It would be nice to know what they are thinking, wouldn't it _Edward_." asked Rosalie, who was worried that while they were trying to figure out the Halliwells, the Halliwells had figured out them.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird." said Emmett in complete agreement with Rosalie.

"Enough!" said Alice who was annoyed with Rosalie for suggesting that it was Edward's fault when it was not. "We are going to find out soon enough, I think, it's a little fuzzy, so relax and try to act somewhat normal."

"There has to be something more to the Halliwells that we are missing. Something just doesn't add up. They always try to avoid us like other humans, but yet they don't seem scared, just suspicious like they know there is a good reason to fear us. It's almost like they think it's their job to protect people from us." said Renesme who had been quietly thinking through the whole conversation.

"I agree with Renesme." said Bella, who had also been sitting there quietly. Just then Bella saw Chris starring at her, but he quickly turned away when he saw Bella's eyes looking back at him. "Okay, they are definitely trying to figure us out. What reason do they have to suspect us of anything? We haven't done anything."

"They think we know something about the string of murders and missing persons. I'm not sure why yet; the details are too fuzzy to make out anything." Alice stated as her eyes came back into focus.

"We should ask Carlisle and Charlie both what they know about this. The Halliwells may be on to something that we missed." said Edward. Carlisle was even better than Edward at recognizing supernatural happenings in the news. If the news had left out some of the details Charlie might know about it because of his police connections.

Jump to Cullen Residence

After they had all gotten home Edward prepared to talk to Carlisle about what happened at lunch. He was very curious and could not hold it in any longer than he already had. It made him nervous that he could not hear the Halliwell brothers who seemed to have caught on to them.

"Carlisle, we need to talk, now." said Edward as soon as Carlisle had walked through the front door.

"What about Edward?" asked Carlisle who could hear in Edward's voice how nervous he was.

"About the Halliwell brothers and the weird case of missing persons and murders." explained Edward.

"Okay, what do the Halliwells have to do with the case?" said Carlisle.

"I'm not sure yet, but Alice said the Halliwells think we might know something about it. Do you think it could be something supernatural? asked Edward.

"Alice, is this true? Why would they think that?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"Like I told Edward, I'm not sure because the details are too fuzzy, kind of like with Renesme." chimed Alice.

"This is all very interesting. You can't hear them, Alice sees their future as fuzzy, and Jasper can't feel them. What is going on with those Halliwells? But to answer your question, Edward, I'm afraid I do not see quite enough evidence to support the involvement of the supernatural, but that doesn't necessarily rule out the possibility." stated Carlisle. "Maybe you should have a talk with Charlie."

"Okay, but we still don't know how the Halliwells are involved. Well, I'll call Charlie now and ask him if he knows any more than what the news has told us." said Edward. Edward pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello." answered Charlie. "How is my favorite son-in-law?"

"Hello Charlie, I'm well thank you. I must ask you something." Edward replied.

"Okay, what is it?" said Charlie.

"I was wondering if you knew anything more about the murders and missing persons' case than what the news has released." stated Edward.

"Well, not much, just that most the bodies discovered were each missing a cup of blood, though the blood that was left was weird in some instances, but there were no signs of injury or a needle so they just ignored the fact. There are a few though being passed off as animal attacks that were completely drained of blood." Charlie explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it appears there are a couple students by the surname Halliwell who could be on to us, maybe even a part of the supernatural world themselves." Edward answered.

"Hmm, Halliwell, that name sounds familiar. What are their first names?"

"Wyatt and Christopher." answered Edward.

"I'll check them out too." replied Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie, you have been of great help." said Edward, glad to have gained that knowledge.

"Glad to be of service." replied Charlie. "Bye."

"Good bye." Edward said before he snapped the phone shut. "Well that is an interesting bit of information."

"Yes it is." agreed Carlisle. "That could mean there is a vampire doing this, but how would they get the blood without leaving any marks, and more importantly, why didn't they drink all of the blood? Maybe it has something to do with the fact the blood was weird."

"I think that maybe the Halliwells have an answer to that." answered Edward.

"And why do you think that Edward?"

"Because there is something about the Halliwells we are missing, I'm just not one hundred percent sure what it is. Every once in a while Chris or Wyatt will be talking about one of their friends, but in their mind they refer to that person as their 'charge', I'm not exactly sure what that means." explained Edward. "Also, Renesme said something interesting at lunch, she said that the Halliwells didn't act like regular humans, but more like they knew about us and think it is their job to protect the other humans from us."

"Really? How interesting, that could explain why none of our gifts work properly with the Halliwells. Very interesting indeed."

Jump to Halliwell residence (back to Chris and Wyatt's perspective)

As soon as the boys got home Wyatt confronted Chris about the reason for the block in the link. He could not stand to wait any longer for Chris to tell him in his own time. Wyatt knew he was not going to like whatever it was Chris was hiding from him this time.

"Okay Chris, why the hell have you been blocking me all day? What is it you don't want to tell me?" Wyatt practically yelled at Chris.

"If I tell you will you promise not to get mad and to keep your mouth shut?" Chris said.

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me already." Wyatt replied slightly annoyed.

"You're not going to like this Wy, I'm warning you." Chris warned. "Last night after you all were asleep, I snuck out and did a little research on my own."

"What? Why? You could have at least told me you were going out." Wyatt said, anger evident in his voice. A few potion vials started shaking on the nearby shelf.

"You promised not to get mad, now can I continue without worrying about you telling or blowing something up?"

"Yes, continue please." Wyatt said calming slightly.

"Okay, so I was orbing all over the Underworld trying to overhear anything that might help us figure out who is behind everything when I heard this commotion that sounded like someone being attacked. I walked over there and sure enough, a young witch had been attacked by a Thorn demon. I vanquished the demon and told her to call her whitelighter to come heal her. When her whitelighter got there it turned out to be Kyle Brody (yes, the same Kyle Paige had liked who got killed and made a whitelighter in season 7). So I asked Kyle if he knew anything about the case or the Cullens. He informed me that when he was a FBI agent he had looked into a couple instances involving the Cullens and had done a lot of research on their family history. It turns out that the Cullens, under various aliases have been connected to almost as many disappearances as our family."

"Really? That raises some questions."

"Yeah, and here is the part that might make you blow up everything in the room. Apparently, Abby is a distant cousin of Alice Cullen, better known as Alice Hale, who died before dad did."

"What? There is no way that can be true." Wyatt said clinching his fists. "Before dad? That was almost eighty years ago."

"I know. She isn't the only one. Carlisle died about 500 years ago, Edward in 1918, the same year as Alice, Rosalie not to much later, Emmett in the 1930's, and I forget about the other two." Chris added.

"Wow. Know I am starting to see why they can help. They're not mortals."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So now what do we do?" asked Wyatt.

"We go and talk to them at lunch tomorrow." Chris said. He was wondering how they would do that without making a scene in front of the mortals at school.

"Okay, and what if they're not to friendly about that idea?" Wyatt asked slightly concerned about exposure, but he knew his little brother always has a plan.

"We talk to them casually, then we invite them over to study or something. That way we will be on our turf and Matt, Asyra, and Mel can back us up."

"Okay let's hope that works."

"We'll see." said Chris hoping his plan would work. The brothers then went to get Asyra, who just got home from the gym where she practices gymnastics, and explained the plan to her. She was more than willing to help her brothers, especially since they were very overprotective and rarely let her help with demons.

Back to the Cullens

"Oh no, they want to talk to us tomorrow, they know we aren't mortals. On the plus side, neither are they. They are going to ask us over for a study session after school Friday, at least that is the plan for now." Alice told her family.

"Are you sure?" asked Rosalie who was worried about what could happen.

"Yes, very sure, though I don't know why my vision isn't fuzzy now." Alice answered. "But I don't think they want to expose us. They know that could lead to their own exposure that is why they want to have us over for a study session tomorrow, to lessen the exposure risk."

"Well, at least they aren't going to expose us if they don't have to." said Emmett who knew that this was upsetting Rosalie.

"We still need to be careful." Jasper said, he was the experienced war strategist of the family after all.

"Agreed." said Carlisle.

"Alice, make sure you keep an eye on them, Jasper, keep open for any negative feelings. I will do my best to listen to their minds for any plan to attack or anything like that." Edward said. "Charlie did a little digging and called me a little bit ago with some interesting information. He has a friend over in Ohio who knows inspector Harris here in Salem who is friends with an inspector Morris. Apparently this inspector Morris lived in San Francisco where the Halliwells are from. His name is attached to more unsolved cases than anyone else in California, and every case some how involved the Halliwells. Charlie also found a death certificate for Leo Wyatt, dated 1942, he died during World War two as an army medic. He also found an old arrest warrant from 2004 for Chris Halliwell, who at the time wasn't even born yet. Obviously there is a lot more to the Halliwells." Edward explained.


	3. Spying

Disclaimer- I only own my mind, unfortunately it is missing.

The Rise of Vampires Ch. 3

Later that evening, after what would have been super time for humans, the Cullen family was still discussing the Halliwells and what to do about them. After hours of argument it was decided that Edward would go to the Halliwells' house to do a little spying. So that is where Edward was now headed.

When Edward got there he could hear the brothers talking to their parents and Asyra about what they had discovered during the past couple of days. He could also hear arguing between the brothers in his head. Asyra was staying out of her brothers' arguing, she knew better than to get between those two when they are fighting. Now he was one hundred percent sure that the brothers had a way of communicating with each other telepathically, but he was not quite sure if Asyra also was able to communicate with her brothers. Leo and Piper seemed to be oblivious to the argument between Wyatt and Chris so he was fairly certain that the two parents could not hear what the boys said to each other, or even knew that they were communicating silently with each other, a fact which Edward found rather amusing. Though, seeing as it was the Halliwell house, that was not the only interesting thing to happen. A couple minutes after Edward got there a warlock blinked into the sitting room.

Piper saw the warlock with an athame in his hand ready to lunge at Wyatt. She held her hands up to blast him, but nothing happened. The warlock smirked at seeing her failed attempt to kill him. She looked at her hands in shock then shouted a warning.

"Wyatt, watch out!" Piper shouted just in time to see Chris jump in the way of the athame tackling Wyatt to the ground. Wyatt immediately got up and saw Chris still on the ground with the athame stuck between his shoulder blades. He pulled out the athame then held his hands out over Chris to heal the wound. The healing glow took too long in Wyatt's opinion. Asyra was right there with her brothers. She could not stand the thought of her brothers being hurt.

"What just happened?" Asyra asked worried about the attack on her brothers. Most demons knew that entering a house full of Halliwells was suicide, so it worried her that a demon would take that chance.

"I don't know." Leo answered.

"Chris, are you okay?" asked Wyatt worriedly as soon as he herd Chris coughing signaling that he was indeed okay.

"Yeah I'm fine Wy. What about the warlock?" Chris replied.

"Dead." Piper said. With all eyes on Chris, no one had noticed Piper blowing the warlock into little pieces with success this time. The warlock had let down his guard when he stabbed Chris so he did not have time to use the power of deflection, which he had stolen from another witch, the second time.

"Good." Chris said happily as Wyatt and Asyra helped him to his feet. "Now what about our other problem? What to do about the Cullens."

Edward had watched the whole scene and was now very confused. What is a warlock and where did it come from? How did Wyatt heal Chris, if he did do that? These were just some of the questions running through Edward's head at that moment. This was making Edward very curious and even more suspicious. He now had more questions than he had answers. Carlisle and Jasper will be very interested in what Edward had witnessed. Edward decided to run home immediately to tell his family everything he had seen. This just kept getting more and more interesting.

Jump to Cullen Residence

"So you are saying that while Wyatt and Chris were arguing in their minds, this person or whatever just appeared out of no where in the blink of an eye?" questioned Carlisle.

"Precisely, and then he stabbed Chris with this strange knife and Piper I think used her hands to blow him up." stated Edward.

"Amazing, I have only once heard of anything like this happening in all my existence." Carlisle said.

"And I almost forgot the part about Wyatt healing Chris with this light that came out of his hands." Edward added. "The wound just healed and his clothes knitted back together too."

"Really? That is incredible. Any doctor would kill for that ability." replied Carlisle.

"Yeah, these Halliwells are really something. I wonder what else they can do." Jasper commented. He was very intrigued by everything Edward had told them.

"Did you learn anything else dad?" asked Renesme.

"Yes I did. I know that these types of things happen a lot to the Halliwells and Leo used to have powers, but he doesn't anymore and he really wishes he did. Piper hates all of it and wishes that for once her kids could have a normal life, whatever that means. I'm still not sure if Asyra can communicate with her brothers telepathically since she wasn't part of the argument." Edward explained.

"So what are we going to do about them? I mean, obviously we have never dealt with anything like this before." said Emmett who liked the idea of a new challenge.

"I think we need to learn more about them before we try anything. Who knows what else they can do." said Esme who did not like the idea of being caught off guard when it came to the safety of her family.

"Esme is right." agreed Bella who also worried about her family. "We need to learn more so that we are prepared if we need to defend ourselves."

"We have another problem. What are we going to do when they invite us over?" Rosalie asked.

"I think we should take them up on their offer for a study session. They will be a little less tense being on their own turf. Perhaps I should stay here just in case we have an unexpected visitor. With everything happening right now you never know who might decide to drop by." Jasper suggested thinking of the Volturi. _If there were vampires involved, it was very close to clean up time if exposure was to be avoided._

"I agree." said Edward, hearing Jasper's concern about the Volturi.

"No way am I going to the house of some stupid whatever the hell they are, who think they know everything." Rosalie practically yelled with disagreement.

"I think Jasper is right. The Halliwells will feel safer on their own turf and won't attack unless provoked. But if you feel that way then maybe you should just stay here. There will be five of them there I think so the numbers will be even." said Alice. She knew that there would be less conflict by going over to meet the Halliwells, and without Rosalie to provoke any arguments.

"Fine." said Rosalie. "But I still don't like this."

"So noted." said Edward who was getting frustrated by Rosalie's constant complaints. So now it was settled. Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Renesme would all go over to the Halliwells' to study.


	4. Baseball

Disclaimer- If you think I own anything besides the computer I am using you are crazy.

The Rise of Vampires Ch. 4

(The next morning at the Halliwell residence)

Wyatt was not a morning person. In fact, one could say that Wyatt Halliwell hated mornings. This morning was no different seeing how his alarm clock was now in a thousand little pieces scattered all over his bedroom after Wyatt had blasted it for waking him. Chris on the other hand did not have any problems with mornings, except having to deal with Wyatt's grouchiness. He was already dressed and ready for school and knew that his older brother was most likely sleeping still. He headed to Wyatt's room to get him for breakfast. Chris was not surprised to see the vanquished alarm clock upon entering his brother's bedroom.

"What did that alarm clock ever do to you?" Chris asked teasingly.

"It woke me up." was Wyatt's sarcastic reply. He was only half awake and just getting out of his unkempt bed.

"What was that? The third one this month?"

"No, fourth, but who's counting?"

"Come on Wy, you know mom will go ballistic if you don't get your butt downstairs now to eat some breakfast." Chris stated simply before leaving his brother to finish getting ready. Piper was very strict about eating properly. "Don't forget we have a big game tonight." Chris added. Both of the brothers were on the varsity baseball team, Chris as the pitcher and Wyatt as the catcher.

"So Mom is it okay if Wy and I have Matt, Mel (Melinda, Phoebe's oldest), and the Cullens over for a study session after school tomorrow?" asked Chris. As usual Piper was in the kitchen cleaning after making breakfast for her children. Asyra and Leo were already eating when Chris came down.

"Wait, _who_?" said Piper.

"The Cullens. Before you say anything let me explain. They're really smart and with the ACT and exams coming up I thought it might be a good idea to study with the smartest kids in school." Chris explained.

"But weren't we just talking last night about them not being mortals? And besides that I thought you didn't trust them?" Piper questioned. She was a little confused about why Chris was inviting trouble over to the house. Trouble seemed to come around on its own without an invitation.

"Because we think that if they come over to our house they will be less likely to attack and we will have the advantage, especially with Mel and Matt here too, then maybe we can get some well needed answers." Wyatt added after finally entering the kitchen for some breakfast. He then took a seat at the large island and started loading a plate with some pancakes and bacon.

"Can I come too?" Asyra eagerly asked. She loved helping her brothers whenever they actually let her tag along.

"Sure why not? It will only help to even the numbers a little." Chris answered. He knew how much she wanted to help.

Jump to Volterra, Italy

The three Ancients, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, are in the thrown room when all of a sudden a darklighter orbs into the middle of the arguing brothers. All heads turned as the darklighter reformed, though none were surprised since this darklighter has been working as an informant for the Volturi for a while now. The already cold room seemed to get colder with the new arrival, if that were possible. The look on the darklighter's face told that the news he brought was not good.

"My lords, I am sorry to inform you that the situation in the Underworld has just gotten worse. The twice blessed and his brother are about to interfere." the darklighter said.

"What? What do you mean the twice blessed? Explain now Damien." Caius practically shouted at Damien.

"The prophecy of the Twice Blessed witch, half-witch, half-whitelighter, born on the day that magic itself took a Sabbath acknowledging the birth of the most powerful magical being ever. The prophecy also says he will be responsible for the destruction of the Underworld and there is only one person that is capable of stopping him, his younger brother. The Twice Blessed witch is Wyatt Halliwell and his younger brother is Christopher Halliwell. They also have a little sister, but she is not as powerful as her brothers. They know that vampires are responsible for the latest killing spree, or at least that is their theory. Which of course we know is correct." Damien explained.

"So you are saying that the most powerful being in the world is good, has a powerful younger brother, and he knows that vampires are up to something. Correct?" Aro questioned. He did not like the idea of there being someone more powerful than he and his brothers. Especially since that someone had a partner who is almost just as powerful teaming up against them.

"Exactly. Their family also consists of some powerful cousins too, six of them. They are a close family so chances are they will come together to fight. To make matters worse, there is an uprising in the Underworld. The other vampires, who have been exiled for centuries, are trying to take over the Underworld and the human world to get their revenge." Damien further explained the situation.

"Great, just great. Now what are we going to do? I knew we should have taken care of those poor excuses for a vampire long ago." Marcus yelled bitterly.

"What if we meet with these other vampires and see if we can't reach some sort of agreement with them that everyone can benefit from." Caius suggested.

"Well that's an idea, but what if they won't agree to a deal?" questioned Aro. He knew that it most likely would not be that easy.

"Then we can do nothing but declare war." stated Marcus casually. He has been itching for a fight ever since the ordeal with the Cullens in Breaking Dawn.

"If I may, I would like to make a suggestion." Damien said. The three ancients nodded their heads signaling for him to continue. "Okay, what if you wait until they make a move against the Halliwells and see how the brothers react and how they fight. Then you can be more prepared when it comes time for you to make a move."

Boys' School (lunchtime)

"So have you called Mel yet to ask her over tomorrow?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"No not yet, I will as soon as we get home. You should ask Matt if he has heard anything." Chris replied. "_Maybe there is an uprising in the Underworld that we haven't heard about yet."_ Chris added telepathically. Matt was at a meeting for the photography club.

"Wait, are you talking about your cousin Melinda in San Francisco?" asked their friend Jake. "What for?" Whether he admitted it or not, Jake has had a crush on Melinda ever since he met her back in elementary school.

"Um…" said Wyatt dumbly.

"Penny, her youngest sister, has a birthday coming up so we were going to plan a surprise for her." Chris answered coming to Wyatt's rescue.

"_Thanks bro."_ Wyatt was not a good liar so that part of their job was left to Chris.

"_Your welcome. After all, what are little brothers for?"_

"_Besides being annoying?"_ Wyatt let out a little chuckle and everyone at the table looked at him funny. "What? I just thought about something funny." Wyatt covered. "_Okay, back to your uprising theory…"_

"_Well I was just thinking that these murders could all be a result of a power struggle. Drinking more blood to get stronger than the enemy, like vampires, that sort of thing."_

"_Whoa, wait, you think there could be an uprising? That's not good." Asyra said as she joined the conversation._

"_It's not. Now get back to your schooling." Chris said, slightly annoyed by his little sister. She cut out and went back to her science assignment._

"_Well it makes sense, but how can we know for sure?" Wyatt asked._

"_That is why we have Matt spying for us. He has more connections down there."_

"So Wy, do you have any plans for after the game tonight?" asked Abby.

"Umm…I don't think so. What do you have in mind?" Wyatt answered somewhat hesitantly. He really did want to spend some time with his girlfriend, but he did not know if the current issue at hand would allow him the chance to be normal.

"Don't worry Wy. I'll be more than fine without you around for a couple hours if you want to spend some time with your girlfriend." said Chris hoping that if his brother was distracted that he could do some spying by himself. Asyra would be at the gym getting ready for the big gymnastics meet she had coming up. Wyatt nodded glad that Chris was confident that there would be some peace time with everything else happening.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go see a movie and maybe have dinner at your mom's restaurant." Abby explained.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty." Wyatt agreed. "_Chris, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."_

"_Me? Do something stupid? What are you talking about?"_

"Great. I'll be ready." Abby responded.

"_You know what I am talking about. I don't want to find that my little brother was killed by some demon because he decided to go spying alone in the Underworld."_

"I'm going to go ask the Cullens something, I'll be right back." Chris said as he left the table. He went over to the Cullens who were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hi Chris!" Alice greeted cheerfully when she saw Chris approach their table.

"Hi Alice, Wyatt and I were wondering if you guys would like to come over after school tomorrow for a study session. Matt and my cousin Melinda will be there and my little sister will probably hang around too." Chris said.

"Of course, we would be delighted to come and study with you all." Alice answered for her family.

After School (Cullen Residence)

"Hey Jake" Renesme said into her cell phone.

"Hey Nessie. What's up?" Jacob replied.

"Well I was wondering if you're coming over today to go hunting."

"Yeah of course, I just have a little pest to deal with first."

"A pest? What kind of pest are we talking about?" Renesme asked, her voice filled with concern for her future husband.

"Nothing serious, just my nephew Fred, who is now a new wolf with a bad temper. I am trying to teach him how to control that anger and put it to good use before someone is really hurt." Jacob said trying to calm her fears.

"Fred's a wolf now?" questioned Renesme. She was very worried about why a new wolf would be needed when there were already twenty wolves between the two packs. Jacob's pack had decided to stay separate from Sam's after the incident with the Volturi. Since then Jacob's pack has been running the land between La Push and Salem since the Cullen family moved. "Why would there be a new wolf?"

"Look, I don't know what is going on, but there is another boom in the wolf population. Don't worry too much though; just have Alice keep a close eye on things until we figure this thing out. Okay?"

"Don't worry? What do you expect me to do? The last time there was a boom in the wolf population it was caused by the Volturi's attempt to kill my family! And you're just now saying something about it?" Renesme's voice was rising, both from anger and fear for the safety of her family.

"I know how you feel. I am worried too, but I can't let that cloud my thinking, I have to keep my pack and my people safe, not to mention you too." Jacob said trying to calm Renesme, but it was not working to well. "Okay, look, how many of you can hear me right now?"

"Well, everyone except Dad, Emmet, and Jasper. Why?"

"I want to talk with all of you and see if we can't figure this out quickly."

"Okay. I'll put it on speaker so you can hear them as well." Renesme then pushed the speaker phone button while the rest of the family gathered in closer. "Okay it's on speaker."

"I need to know if you guys know anything about the countrywide killing spree. I think it could have something to do with vampires, but I want to have all the facts before we do anything." Jacob said.

"Well, we know that most of the victims who were found are each missing a cup of blood, with only a few being drained, and that there are no marks on any of the bodies and the coroner is completely stumped about how they lost that much blood without any visible injuries." stated Carlisle

"Okay, that's weird. Any theories as to how that is even possible?" asked Jacob who was confused.

"Well yes we have a theory." began Alice, bubbly as usual despite the topic of the conversation. "First, we have to tell you about these two boys at school."

"Okay, let's hear it." said Jacob.

"Their names are Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Sometimes at school Edward can't hear their thoughts and Jasper can't get a read on their feelings, also their future is fuzzy, like Nessie's. It's like they have some sort of shield or block like Bella does, but they seem to be able to control it, and they aren't vampires or werewolves." Alice explained.

"The weirdest part though is what Edward saw when he went over to their house to spy. He said a man just appeared out of no where in the blink of an eye when they were talking to their parents. The man then stabbed Chris with an athame when he jumped in the way to protect Wyatt. Wyatt somehow healed Chris completely with his hands. The best part is that Piper, their mom, used her hands to blow the guy to pieces." Bella added to the explanation.

"Edward said that this seemed to be a regularly occurring thing. Not to mention, according to Edward the Halliwell brothers can talk to each other telepathically and at school today Chris mentioned a theory about an Underworld uprising, possibly brought on by power seeking vampires." Carlisle finished.

"Underworld? What's the Underworld?" asked Jacob, who by this point was very, very confused. He did not even know where to begin with the questions that threatened to overload his brain.

"I have absolutely no clue I'm sorry to say." Carlisle answered.

"So what do they have to do with vanishing blood?" Jacob asked still shocked about the whole thing.

"Well maybe someone like them could have healed the wounds, but not counteract the venom." Bella explained.

"Okay, I'm coming over now with the pack and Sam. Get the others home now. We need to have a meeting and figure this thing out while we still have a chance." Jacob stated.

A Little Later at the Baseball Game

The stands were packed with excited and energetic spectators. This was the last game before the play offs and so far Salem High was undefeated. This was already a big game seeing how it was versus their biggest rival, Albany High, who was also undefeated. It is the eight inning and the score is five all. Chris is at the pitcher's mound and Wyatt's in the catcher's position.

"Well the Twice Blessed and his brother certainly play a good game of baseball, though I wonder how well they fight." said the vampire queen who was standing outside of the fence directly across from home plate. It was a cloudy day so there was very little sunlight to deter the curious vampires, though they all still wore sunglasses. It was at that moment that Demetri, the Volturi tracker, spotted the queen from where he was sitting in the visitor stands.

"It seems that the queen has decided to grace us with her presence." Demetri said to Felix.

"Yes it does appear that way. So what should we do now?" Felix responded.

"We do what we were told. We ask if she is willing to meet in Volterra to draw up some sort of deal." Demetri stated as he stood from his seat. "Come on, let's go." The two guards proceeded to walk over to where the queen was standing with her minions.

Albany High had two outs in the eighth inning so far and the current batter had two strikes, the score was still five all. Chris was just about to pitch for the third strike when Wyatt recognized the vampire queen. Wyatt made a hand gesture sort of like 'what are you waiting for' for Chris to see, this was the 'I see a demon' signal the boys had chosen years ago so that they could alert each other without thinking the words, or a mortal getting suspicious. Chris saw the gesture and nodded his head.

"_Let's finish this first, and then we'll worry about that."_ Chris said to Wyatt.

"_Okay, sounds good. Make it quick." _Wyatt replied.

"_You know I will."_ Chris threw the ball and the batter missed, earning his third strike and the final out of the inning. The teams switched positions and now Jake was up to bat. He hit the ball after two strikes and ran to second base. Wyatt was up next and he hit the ball first try and made it to first base. Now it was Chris's turn to bat. After one strike he nailed the ball for a homerun bringing their score up from five to eight, meaning they would win the game.


	5. More Spying

Disclaimer- In case you were wondering, I still don't own anything except a few OCs. If I did, Chris wouldn't have died, and the Elders would all be dead (plus none of the guys would wear shirts, especially Emmett ).

The Rise of Vampires Ch. 5

(Boys' locker room after the game)

While the rest of the team was changing, Wyatt and Chris were standing off in a corner deciding what to do about the vampires. After Wyatt had recognized the vampire Queen he had also noticed that there were two other people watching her critically. Chris did not like this bit of information and was trying to decipher the situation in his mind.

"What if those other two guys were demons checking on the vampires, that would confirm your uprising theory." Wyatt said to Chris, who was still running every possible scenario in his head.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah it would, but I was hoping I was wrong because if that's true we would need help from the rest of the family, not just Mel. Do we confront them now since they are here at school?" Chris replied coming out of his daze.

"Well maybe we can introduce ourselves to those guys after all the innocents have left if they are still here. See if they try anything." Wyatt suggested

"That doesn't sound half bad coming from you. Now if only you could come up with a good spell like that." Chris agreed.

"Hey! I resent that! I can so write a spell." Chris was the expert potion maker and spell writer of the siblings with Asyra not far behind him while Wyatt had the best fighter instincts, which is not to say that the other two could not fight.

"Yeah, if you have a thesaurus and a sharp pencil with a good eraser."

"Well at least I don't give myself a concussion or multiple bruises with a flag pole on a regular basis." Wyatt retaliated. Chris competes in winter guard and tends to injure himself a lot with the flag poles and rifles (much like I do ). He has given himself more injuries than the average football player and gymnast combined.

"So, why don't you try spinning and tossing a six foot metal pole." Chris said as they both started to burst with laughter. "Okay, I think it's time to go find our guys." Chris said when the brothers finally stopped laughing.

"Right. This ought to be fun." Wyatt said; ready to see who these guys were. He was desperately hoping this would not interfere with his date tonight seeing how it was already six-thirty.

Behind the bleachers

Demetri and Felix had seen the queen and her two minions go around behind the now empty bleachers. They were now walking towards the other vampires and hoping they could talk peaceably. Lucky for them the queen was standing there waiting for them. She had noticed them during the game and knew they were looking for something. Demetri and Felix were now only a few paces away and all the vampires could sense the increasing tension.

"Hello ladies, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Felix and this is my partner Demetri." Felix introduced them to the Queen.

"I see, and what is it you gentlemen want?" The Queen asked noticeably on guard.

"Our bosses would like a meeting with you back at our office." Felix answered.

"For what reason?"

"They believe we can help each other. It has come to our attention that we share a common problem."

"I see. Where are you located?"

"Volterra, Italy."

"We will be there at two am next Monday."

"Very well and thank you for agreeing to hear us." Felix said as the two groups started to go their separate ways. Just as the Queen and her minions disappeared Wyatt and Chris showed up to talk with Demetri and Felix. The brothers were cautious as they approached the two vampires not knowing what to expect. The student parking lot was just beyond the bleachers so Wyatt and Chris had already agreed to use this as their excuse.

"Hello, my name is Wyatt Halliwell and this is my brother Chris." Wyatt introduced them. Both vampires flinched ever so slightly at the recognition of their names. This did not go unnoticed by the well trained witchlighters. "_Okay I am pretty sure they have herd of us, and not just as amazing baseball players._"

"Yeah we were walking to the truck and just wanted to thank you two for supporting the baseball team by coming tonight." Chris added. "_Agreed, they definitely are not on our side either, so what are they?"_

"Oh well, we do enjoy a good game of baseball, and believe me when I say that was a great game you boys played." said Demetri.

"Well, thank you. We better get going home now. Maybe we will see you at the playoffs?" Wyatt said as the brothers prepared to leave. "_Well, they were interested in the vampires, so maybe they are also vampires?"_

"_That's possible, but why were the vampires at our game anyway?"_

"Maybe. Good night boys." Felix said as they left.

"_I don't know and as long as they don't show up on my date it can wait till tomorrow."_ Wyatt said to Chris as they also left. It was now six forty-five so Wyatt was in a hurry to get home for his date with Abby.

Wyatt's Date

Wyatt had arrived at Abby's house at exactly seven thirty. When he arrived Abby's father was cleaning a couple shotguns while her mother was polishing a somewhat extensive collection of throwing knives. Wyatt actually felt somewhat intimidated. Demons he could handle, but mortal parents with deadly weapons always put him on edge. Both of Abby's parents made it clear that Wyatt should have Abby home by eleven if he knew what was good for him, but that was after they each had interrogated him. The young couple was now on their way to Three Sisters, one of Piper's three restaurants in her small chain. The boys liked to help out at the restaurant occasionally, so in exchange Piper lets them take their dates there for free once a month.

"So your favorite color is blue? Not quite the color I had figured, but I like it." Abby said to Wyatt. Abby was wearing a long, short-sleeved baby blue dress that floated along her beautiful curves. It was simple, but it looked very pretty on her perfect frame.

"Well I blame it on my mom. She never allowed anything red or dark into my room, she was afraid I would turn evil." Wyatt clarified for her.

"Why would she worry about that? You are one of the nicest people I know."

"Um…it's a long story." Wyatt said hoping she would drop the subject.

"I don't mind a good story." Abby said encouraging him to go ahead and explain.

"Maybe next time okay? We're here." Wyatt said as they pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant.

With Chris

Chris had decided, even before Wyatt had planned his date, to go and spy on the Cullens. He wanted to be prepared for their little "study session" tomorrow. He had called the Cullens as soon as he had gotten home from the game, and they said they would come over right after school, except Rosalie and Jasper who had to go home to do something. Chris was now on his way over to their house to see what he could find. He knew Wy would be furious when he found out, but the information was worth it. He orbed to the end of the Cullens' long driveway and sensed to see if anyone was inside of the huge house. _Mansion is the better word._ Chris thought to himself.

He did not sense anyone in the huge house so he decided to orb in and check it out. He did not find anything too suspicious until he made it to the kitchen, though he did find it a little weird that possible demons would have an old wooden cross in the foyer. The kitchen was void of food except for a carton of eggs and a package of ground beef. _Well maybe they are out grocery shopping._ Chris thought as he decided to leave the house and check out the rest of the property. When he left through the back door he could barely sense a couple of beings about three miles away. He was not sure if they were human or not, so he decided to carefully go and see who they were.

Wyatt and Abby had just ordered their drinks when Wyatt spotted a demon out of the corner of his eye. He was very angry that a demon would interrupt yet another date. He was fairly sure it was a lower level demon so he thought he could just go and blow it up then come right back in less time than it would take for the waitress to come back with their drinks.

"Please excuse me, I will be right back." Wyatt said with an angry scowl on his face. He then left the table without an explanation to his date and hurriedly ran to find the demon that dared to interrupt his date with Abby.

"Wyatt! Where are you going?" Abby yelled to Wyatt's back, but failed to receive a response from his retreating form. She was worried because she could sense that something was wrong. _I hope he is careful._ She thought to herself.

Wyatt spotted the demon he was after turning into the hallway that lead to Piper's office and the storage rooms. As Wyatt suspected, it was a low-level Thorn demon. _Well he shouldn't be to hard to get rid of. All I have to do is blast him._ He was confident if nothing else in his powers, especially molecular combustion. He raised his hands in preparation to blast the demon.

"I wouldn't do that quite yet if I were you." The grotesque demon said.

"And why not?" Wyatt asked somewhat annoyed that the demon seemed to know what he was doing.

"Because I have information that you need and if you kill me you will never know who you are up against."

"Why don't you just tell me already so I can get back to my date."

"I'm sure Abby will understand." The demon said as Abby turned the corner to see Wyatt with the demon. At this statement Wyatt turned around quickly to tell Abby to run away, but she had other plans.

"Wyatt, run!" Abby yelled as she raised her hands.

Chris was walking along the woods behind the huge house careful not to make a noise, a skill he has been perfecting since he was four and was first attacked by a darklighter. He had walked just over a mile and a half when he came upon a valley. He was careful to stay hidden in the bountiful trees. In the valley he spotted Nessie with a guy he did not recognize. The guy was big and muscled with a dark skin tone and black hair, was probably Native American, and looked like he could rip off your arms and legs if he wanted. This is not what bothered Chris though. What bothered Chris was the dead cougar and deer between the couple, both animals recently deceased. _Okay, maybe the vampire theory is wrong? He isn't pale like normal vampires, plus vampires drink human blood, not animal blood. Great, back to square one._ Chris thought as Nessie reached to touch the guy's face.

Chris could not believe what happened next. When Nessie touched the guy's face a series of weird pictures flashed in Chris's mind. The pictures showed The Cullen family along with at least fifteen other people he did not recognize. With the Cullens and the other people were about twenty giant wolves, one which reminded him of the guy in front of him. Standing across from the group of people and wolves was a big group of pale people who all had red eyes. Chris was fairly certain that they were all vampires because he recognized Demetri and Felix among this second group. Then he saw the horrific scene of Irene being killed by the Volturi. After seeing the pictures in his head, Chris got a major migraine and nearly passed out. He would have fallen if it was not for the tall oak tree he was now leaning against. The migraine passed after a few minutes and he was able to stand again. _What was that? Am I getting a new power?_

After a few minutes of analyzing everything he saw and heard, he put a few things together. First, the second group was called the Volturi and they were indeed vampires. Second, The Volturi had attacked the Cullens for a reason he did not yet know. He then saw the guy take all his clothes off and then to Chris's surprise and horror, turned into a giant wolf, the one he recognized from those weird pictures. This lead to number three, the guy was some sort of werewolf or shape-shifter, either way he planned to research when he got home. He then orbed home afraid of what he might see next.

"No, get out of here Abby!" Wyatt yelled, to upset to think about not attracting the attention of everyone else in the restaurant.

"Wyatt, he's a demon!" Abby proclaimed.

"I know he is. I've vanquished more than enough to know, I'm the most powerful witch in existence." Wyatt said hoping to find out what Abby was.

"Well I'm a witch too. I've vanquished my share of demons." Abby said. The demon, who had been watching the scene with amusement, now began to chuckle quietly.

"So are you guys going to vanquish me or not? Or would you rather torture me for info on your vampires?" The demon said getting bored now.

"Tell you what, how about we all just walk away now, no one dies, no one gets hurt." Said Wyatt who was too distracted by the new revelations to vanquish this annoying demon who had interrupted his date with Abby.

"Fine." The demon said in agreement as he shimmered away.

"Come on." Wyatt said to Abby as he entered his mother's office. "Good thing mom wasn't working today." Abby followed Wyatt into the office then he closed the door with his telekinesis.

About an hour after the demon left, everyone was home again with the three siblings in the attic to talk about their discoveries. After a long talk Abby and Wyatt agreed to skip the movie they had planned to go to and went home after eating supper so they both had a chance to process all they had learned. Chris had beat Wyatt home and had chosen to orb straight to the attic from the Cullens' house. He was hoping to find something to tell him who or what the guy was that he saw with Renesme. So far his efforts have been fruitless. Asyra had come home from the gym just minutes after Chris had arrived. Wyatt explained about the situation at Three Sisters as soon as he had entered the attic.

"So Abby is a witch?" Chris asked. He was not surprised at all after learning her heritage.

"Yeah, but she's not nearly as powerful as us or any of our cousins. She has a cool power though, she can tap into peoples' powers for her own use." Wyatt explained.

"That is cool, bet it comes in handy."

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Wyatt said fairly certain that his "proactive" little brother did not stay home.

"Oh you know, the usual spying on the enemy, or maybe innocent, frienemy, I don't know." Chris said ready for an explosion from his overprotective brother.

"Thought so. What did you find out?" Wyatt said with just a hint of irritation in his voice. It was not that Wyatt did not think Chris could take care of himself, but being the oldest he felt responsible for his younger siblings and cousins.

"Well for starters, the Cullens are vampires. They were attacked by a huge coven of vampires known as the Volturi, Nessie's boyfriend is some sort of werewolf or shape-shifter, and I'm getting a new power." Chris said all of this nonchalantly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, a new power?" Wyatt exclaimed, both excited and concerned. He knew how hard it could be dealing with a new power. "So what type of power are we talking about?" Asyra stood back and let her brothers work this out, she knew neither of them would listen to her.

"Telepathy. How come out of everything I just said, you are most concerned about me gaining a new power and not the fact that we have three covens of vampires and one group of unknown magical beings to deal with?" Chris asked frustrated. He knew if Wy found out about the migraine he would be worried and he would refuse to leave him alone.

"Because I need to know if you're going to collapse on me or lock yourself in your room, or anything like that. I remember all those stories about mom and our aunts getting new powers." Wyatt defended himself. "Besides, I thought my super witch little brother would have come up with at least plans A and B by now. So are you going to explain what you saw while you were out spying alone?"

"Well no one was in the house so that is where I started. There wasn't anything to interesting except for an old wooden cross in the foyer and the kitchen that was almost completely devoid of food." Chris started. "So after looking around the house I decided to go check out the rest of the property. They have some sweet cars by the way. I walked around some in the woods until I came to a clearing about a mile and a half from the house where I saw Nessie and her boyfriend, who isn't pale by the way, that is when the interesting stuff happened. First, there were two dead animals between them, fresh kills. After a minute or two of me watching them, she leaned over and put her hand on the boyfriend's face and-"

"Okay whoa, I do not need any mental pictures." Wyatt interrupted.

"Yeah what Wyatt said." Asyra finally spoke up.

"Wy, you and Ray need to get your heads out of the gutter, they didn't do anything like that. Okay where was I? Oh, so she put her hand on his face and all of a sudden these creepy scenes started flashing through my head, which is why I think I am getting telepathy." Chris continued.

"Okay, so what was happening in these scenes?" Wyatt asked, his patience gone. Chris explained everything he had seen to his siblings, neglecting the part about the horrible headache, and then they called Melinda and Matt to fill them in on the plan. They agreed not to tell their parents until they could confirm all of the facts, after all, parents are on a need to know basis to keep them from having heart attacks, or locking the kids up in Magic School like when the boys had been attacked by darklighters three times in the same day. That was the second time Chris had ever been shot with a darklighter's arrow, and the first time Wyatt had been shot.

Jump to the Cullen House

After Renesme and Jacob had finished eating their animals they went back inside the house where they were accompanied a few minutes later by Emmett and Rosalie. The whole family had been hunting all day in pairs. Renesme and Jacob were a little distracted when they got home so she did not immediately notice that something was off in the house.

"Some one has been in here, I can smell them." Renesme said once she had found her concentration again. "I think it was Christopher Halliwell."

"Definitely." said Rosalie as she let out a low hiss.


	6. Studying part 1

Disclaimer- Do I really have to say this painful thing? I don't own anything. There, I said it.

The Rise of Vampires Ch. 6

Cullen House

"He was probably gathering intel. Whoever the Halliwells are, they're trained well." Jasper said as he and Alice walked through the front door.

"What do you mean Uncle Jasper?" Renesme asked, not thrilled by this bit of information.

"Well, at school Wyatt and Chris are always on the look out, and as you've mentioned before, they act like it is their job to protect everyone at school. Not to mention, they are both excellent at dodge ball, even Emmett can't hit them. Plus Chris was able to search the house where nine vampires live and made it out without being caught. They both would make good soldiers, or spies." Jasper explained.

"Jasper's right." Edward said as he and Bella entered the house followed shortly by Carlisle and Esme. Now the whole family was home.

"Wait a minute; their dad's name is Leo Wyatt." Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" Rosalie said.

"It's a wonder I hadn't made the connection before. I heard about a Leo Wyatt during World War II. There was a picture of him in the paper after he died saving lives when a bomb blew up the camp. Leo Wyatt was eighteen when he died. The picture looks just like their dad, but maybe a little younger." Jasper explained. Jasper had always kept up with all the human wars, seeing how he was an ex-soldier. "That would explain who is training them, but not why they have been trained the way they are. Maybe Nessie is right about her protectors theory."

"Are you saying you think that their father is the same Leo Wyatt that was in World War II? How is that even possible unless he is a vampire or wolf?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I think he is the same person, but he has aged some, probably about fifteen years or so, which means he isn't a vampire, and we would smell it if he was a wolf, but he smells human. Don't forget what the Volturi said about real werewolves, what if there are more things out there that we just don't know about yet?" Jasper explained.

"Interesting. I mean, just about anything is possible." Jacob said. He liked the idea of a challenge just as much as Emmett did.

"We need to know more." Edward said.

"Well what do you boys suggest we do?" Carlisle asked Edward and Jasper.

"I suggest we do nothing. We don't want them to see us as a threat, which will put them on guard and make them clam up. We need to know what they know." Jasper explained.

"What about training, I mean if they are trained like soldiers, shouldn't we have the same training? I have never been taught anything about human fighting or self defense." Renesme said, not wanting to be placed on the side lines while her family could possibly be in danger.

"Renesme, no, I will not have my daughter fighting against an opponent who we know very little about." Edward said angrily.

"I agree with Edward. It is much too dangerous and I can't risk losing you Nessie." Jacob said. Nessie's safety is the only concern that Jacob has ever had since imprinting.

"Edward, Jacob, she is right." Jasper said quietly, not wanting to upset his brother or the over grown wolf he has come to know as a friend, maybe even another brother.

"Alright, Nessie will be trained, but she does not fight unless it becomes absolutely necessary." Bella declared.

"Fine." Edward and Jasper said in unison.

"I will let the pack know. They could use a little practice; after all, nothing exciting has happened in fourteen years. Maybe I should let Sam know, just in case this whole thing is bigger than we think." Jacob said. He then left the big house and phased into his wolf form. With Jacob's departure the Cullen family was left to worry over everything. Edward and Jasper started pacing the expansive living room. Carlisle and Esme were both looking out the big window at the greenery behind the house holding each other tight. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were sitting on the big red couch together watching the news.

"Would my favorite niece like to arm wrestle with her Uncle Emmett?" Emmett said with a huge grin on his face. Unlike typical newborns, Nessie's strength had continued to increase as she grew, making her an almost even match for Emmett.

"Well I should hope I am your favorite niece seeing how I am your only niece. Of course, I would be delighted to arm wrestle you Uncle Emmett." Renesme said with an equally big smile on her perfect face. They headed out to the backyard together and found a big boulder to use for a table.

Halliwell House

"Darn it!" Chris yelled. "They didn't look anything like the werewolf we killed last year. I'm thinking shape-shifter, but I haven't found anything about shape-shifters that turn into giant wolves yet."

"Keep looking. You'll find something." Wyatt said trying to reassure his little brother as he was sitting at the small table with a thesaurus and notepad trying to write a couple spells that might help. He had faith in his brother's abilities, even if Chris did not.

"Well how are those spells coming along?" Chris asked hoping that some how his rhyming-impaired brother was having more luck than him.

"All I have is 'To find the answers that we seek…' and then nothing." Wyatt said feeling defeated. He was wondering if anyone has written a book called "Spell Writing for Dummies" because right now he needed it.

"Have you looked at the Magic School library?" Chris asked.

"Huh?" Wyatt said, forgetting about his brother's new power.

"For 'Spells for Dummies'. Telepath, remember?" Chris said teasingly as he tapped his head.

"Right. Why isn't Ray doing this?" Wyatt said as they got back to work.

"She had a meet, remember?" Chris answered. Asyra is an amazing gymnast. Wyatt had football, wrestling, and baseball to keep him active and Chris trained in Ninjutsu, specializing in Bojutsu (staff fighting), as well as being in winterguard and baseball.

"Maybe we should help them Leo. They have never dealt with anything this big before." Piper Halliwell said, concerned for her sons.

"Piper, stop worrying so much. The boys have been vanquishing demons for years. You need to give them some room to grow or else one day when we are gone they are not going to know what to do. By letting them handle it now while we are here to help if they need it, they can be better prepared for later." Leo tried to reason with his upset wife.

"I know, but it still doesn't make it any easier for me to watch." Piper said. "What if something goes seriously wrong? Why can't I at least just help them identify what they are up against?"

"Piper, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Chris is just as good as you in the research department, maybe even better. He has been memorizing the Book since he was five, and he knows some good sites online for demon stuff. The boys both know enough that they could be teachers at Magic School. Asyra can hold her own against any demon, and Wyatt is good with people and interrogation." Leo said. _If he remembers not to kill them first, _he thought to himself.

"Fine, but I still don't like this." Piper said finally calming down.

"Found them!" Chris yelled excitedly after about two hours of searching. "Basically, the giant wolves are protectors of the Quiluete tribe. The protectors usually phase into a wolf for the first time around the age of fifteen, but only when vampires, their natural enemy, are present. And get this, while in wolf form, the pack can hear each others thoughts." Chris explained.

"Wow that is interesting. I guess that explains how that dude was able to turn into a giant wolf. Now all we have to do is figure out who the other vampires were, what all the vampires are planning, and what the wolves have to do with this whole thing. Wonder what that wolf was doing with Renesme if vampires and wolves are natural enemies?" Wyatt said, glad to have the answer to at least one more of their many questions, even if it did bring up more questions.

"Yeah I know it's not much compared to everything else, but at least it's a start. Hopefully we can find out more tomorrow." Chris said. He was truly glad that they had found these few answers, but he was still frustrated with how much they had left to learn. "And I have a plan for tomorrow. We are going to sit with the Cullens tomorrow at lunch, with our blocks up, because I think Edward is a telepath, based on everything I saw. When the time is right, we will both let down our blocks and I will show you what I saw using our bond, which means Edward will also see what I saw. Based on how he reacts, we will know how bad the situation is. Pay close attention, all of them are good at masking emotions, almost as good as I am." Chris explained with a little smirk at his last comment.

"Okay, sounds good, but what if he reacts strongly? What's plan B?" Wyatt asked.

"I'll let you know if we cross that bridge. Have you talked with Matt yet?" Chris said. He knew Wyatt was not going to like plan B, so he decided it was best if he did not tell Wyatt until it was absolutely necessary.

"Yeah, he said that something big was going down and every demon is on edge, but he hasn't gathered any details yet. Now I vote we tell Ray and Mel what we found and call it a night." Wyatt suggested. He knew there was something his brother did not want to tell him, but he allowed Chris to change the subject anyway. It was getting very late and the sun had set hours ago.

"I second that motion." Chris said in complete agreement.

Next Morning at School

School had not been a good idea for the new telepath. The great amount of thoughts was enough to give Chris a major headache and he had a hard time keeping Wyatt from orbing him home. Walking to his locker he had collapsed once from the pain, but being the stubborn person that he is, he insisted that he was fine. He managed to put on his famous emotionless face and put up his blocks so that Wyatt did not have a clue how much his head really was hurting.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Wyatt asked, concerned for his brother.

"Yes, I'm fine, and if you don't quit bugging me I am going to banish you to the astral plane." Chris said teasingly, hoping Wy did not see through his false front. His head really did hurt, but it was getting better with the blocks up.

"Okay fine, I'll see you at lunch." Wy said. He took Chris's teasing as meaning he was not in fact okay, but he was not going to admit the truth anytime soon. Wyatt went along with the façade and put his blocks up. It probably was not a good idea for anyone to know that his brother was weak right now anyway; demons seemed to like taking advantage of their weaknesses.

"Don't forget to keep your blocks up until I give you the sign." Chris said. The whole conversation had been said in hushed tones to make sure no mortals could hear them talk of magic. Wyatt and Chris went their separate ways as they both fought through the crowded halls to get to class, hopefully on time.

Lunch time

The lunch room was already crowded by the time Wyatt and Chris had gotten there. They had taken their time getting to the cafeteria in order to prepare themselves for plan A. Unfortunately Matt had some photography club thing to take care of so he would not be at lunch with them. By now Chris had been able to get his headache under control and he was feeling much better. It did not take long for them to spot the Cullen family sitting at the table farthest from the windows taking up the whole west wall. Chris's eyes caught Alice's at the same time and Alice gave him a big smile, like she knew what was happening. Chris smiled at her in return and the two brothers made their way to the table.

"Hey guys. Mind if Chris and I sit with you?" Wyatt asked the Cullens with the best innocent smile he could manage.

"Sure go right ahead, there's plenty of room." Emmett said cheerfully with the same innocent smile Wyatt had used.

"So what's up? I hope you guys don't plan on skipping out on us this afternoon." Chris said with a slightly smaller smile than Wyatt had used, only letting comfortable friendliness show through his voice. If Chris had not had as much practice as he did, he would not have noticed the small movement Rosalie and Jasper had made putting a little more space between them and the Halliwells. Wyatt and Chris both sat down in the two empty seats that had been waiting for them, courtesy of Alice.

"Of course not." Bella said with mock offence. "I'm sure we could all benefit from such a great gathering of intelligence. Plus, I am eager to meet your cousin Melinda who you said will be visiting for the weekend."

"Yes me too. I am sure we can all be good friends." Alice said excitedly with more enthusiasm than Wyatt thought possible from such a tiny person as Alice. Neither of the Halliwells could help but smile with the infectious excitement radiating from Alice.

"Oh believe me, Mel is just as eager to meet you all as well. She couldn't shut up after I told her about our plans yesterday." Chris said, unable to be anything but happy. He loved any opportunity to learn.

The happy atmosphere seemed to have spread out to include the entire lunch room. Jasper and Rosalie were the only ones not smiling at the full table. As happiness filled the room, so did curiosity. Everyone wanted to know why the Halliwells, two of the more popular kids in school, were sitting with the not so popular Cullen family. Chris had seen several people staring in their direction and he did not need to be a telepath to know what they were thinking. After about ten minutes of easy conversation, Chris signaled to Wyatt that it was time to put the blocks down. The brothers both let down their blocks and Chris used their bond to show Wyatt what Nessie had showed Jacob. They watched for Edward's reaction and were not disappointed. Edward had immediately tensed and the apple he was holding, pretending to eat, was turned to mush.

"_This is better than I expected."_ Wyatt communicated to Chris. What Wyatt did not see was as soon as Edward had mashed the apple Chris had passed out from the sudden onslaught of voices in his head. He had used all his energy to complete the plan and could no longer stay conscious.

"Chris? Bro come on, wake up. Chris!" Wyatt said very worried now.

"What's wrong with him? Why did he pass out?" Edward asked with confusion and concern in his voice.

"Headache. Someone please help me get him to the nurse's office so I can take him home." Wyatt said.

"What? Why?" Renesme asked, also concerned for the unconscious boy.

"I'll explain later when you guys come over." Wyatt answered.

"I'll get him." Emmett said.

"Thank you." Wyatt said as he and Emmett got up at the same time, never taking his eyes off of Chris. Emmett easily picked up the scrawny witchlighter and carried him bridle style with Wyatt right there at Chris's head.

"What's going on?" Bella asked with concern after Emmett and Wyatt had left the table.

"They know about what happened with the Volturi." Edward answered.

"Oh." Bella gasped.

Upon seeing the unconscious student the nurse had hurried over to examine Chris. Emmett had set him down gently on the cot that was in the room for times such as this.

"Thank you." Wyatt said to Emmett.

"No problem. I just hope Chris gets feeling better soon." Emmett replied as he left the room and went back to his family.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"He had a headache and passed out. That's all I know." Wyatt said, concern for his brother still evident in his voice.

"He probably just needs to go home and sleep it off. Are your parents home?" she asked.

"No. I can take him home. Can I get a note please? I want to stay with him until he wakes up." _If a demon found out he was unconscious and alone, the whole underworld would come to kill him._ He said not willing to leave his brother unprotected.

"Of course, I understand your concern. If he is not up within an hour get him to a hospital." The nurse said as she went to write the note.

"I will. Thank you." Wyatt said as he grabbed the note and then bent down to pick up his brother. It is not like the two brothers have not had to carry each other before while fighting demons. Being Halliwells means they are bound to get hit by fireballs, arrows, or anything else the demons might have.

"You got him?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah. Just get the door for me please." Wyatt said as he headed to the door with Chris in tow, his arm draped over Wyatt's broad shoulders and Wyatt's arm around his waist holding him up. The nurse opened the door and Wyatt dragged Chris out, heading to the bathroom just a few doors down the hall. As soon as he entered the bathroom with Chris still out cold, he orbed out not bothering to take the time to make sure they were alone. While Wyatt was taking care of Chris, Jasper had gone to the bathroom to spit out the little food he had pretended to eat. He saw Wyatt orb out with Chris and then went to report it to his family, though by now Edward already knew.

"They just disappeared in a bunch of blue and white lights?" Emmett asked, completely at a loss for a plausible explanation.

"Yes. He was obviously too worried about his brother to care about clearing the bathroom first. He just figured being the middle of the period no one would be in there." Jasper explained. As suspected, Edward had acknowledged to the rest of the family that Jasper had seen something before he had returned. Edward did not give them any details though, he let Jasper do that part.

"Okay, A, that is really weird, even for our standards, and B, how is that even possible?" Bella asked, just as confused as Emmett and the rest of the family.

"I don't have a clue. All I know is we really need to find out what these Halliwells are, before anything else starts. For all we know it could be related to the murders and missing persons." Edward answered.

Halliwell House

Wyatt had orbed straight to Chris's bedroom. Wyatt promptly laid him on the bed before going to gather some crystals to set up a demon alarm system and protective cage in Chris's room. After setting up the crystals, one big circle around the room, the demon alarm, and one smaller circle around Chris's bed, a protective cage, Wyatt went to the kitchen to get some food since he had not eaten much while talking with the Cullens. Wyatt pulled out the chair from Chris's desk and set beside the bed to keep an eye on Chris as he ate his food. After almost twenty minutes had passed Wyatt had finished his food and Chris was still unconscious. The overprotective brother was now beginning to worry. He tried talking to Chris, shaking him, and anything else he could think of to wake his brother when finally five minutes later Chris started to open his eyes slowly.

"Wy?" Chris said groggily.

"Chris! Finally, you had me worried." Wyatt said, relief evident in his voice.

"What happened?" Chris asked as he sat up.

"You showed me those images with the Cullens and wolves, and then you just passed out on me, so why don't you tell me?"

"I think it was letting the blocks down like that, the onslaught of all those thoughts must have been too much for my body to handle. I guess I should have thought of that earlier. At least we didn't have to go to plan B." Chris said.

"About that, what exactly was plan B?" Wyatt asked very suspicious now.

"It involved me being the distraction, possibly hostage, while you went and got back up, hopefully before magic was exposed." Chris stated nonchalantly.

"Chris! Why do you always have to make my job so difficult?" Wyatt practically yelled. Chris was always the first to put himself in harms way if it meant saving an innocent or keeping magic safe.

"What _job_?" Chris asked, slightly annoyed with Wyatt's over protectiveness.

"Keeping you safe!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Don't forget, I have saved your butt plenty of times, and my plans almost always work in the end, maybe a few rough spots here and there, but we always get out." Chris said, his voice rising to the same level as Wyatt's now that he was getting his strength back.

"You know what, let's just forget it for now. You should get some rest and I should get back to school to do some damage control. You still up for this study session?" Wyatt asked as he got ready to orb out.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Chris said reassuringly.

"Okay, just stay in your room please, preferably on your bed where the crystals will protect you." Wyatt said as he orbed out.

"Yes mother." Chris said to Wyatt's orbs. He then decided he was still a little tired so he laid his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

After getting back to school, the next class Wyatt had was Government with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Matt was also in that class so it helped Wyatt relax a little. Everything seemed to be normal, which as a Halliwell it meant that everything was most certainly not normal.

"So how is Chris?" Emmett asked Wyatt as Wyatt took the seat next to him.

"Well he is awake at least, a little tired, but he'll be fine in an hour or two. He is good at bouncing back." Wyatt answered truthfully.

"That's good. So are you guys still up for this study session? I wouldn't want to make Chris do anymore than he feels up to." Emmett replied.

"Yeah of course. Mel will probably be there waiting for me when I get home so she can ask me fifty million questions before you guys get there. She likes to be prepared for everything." Wyatt said, still mostly sticking to the truth. Wyatt was not the best liar, so without Chris to back him up he decided to stick with the truth for as long as possible.

"Great, we'll be there at three thirty ready to learn." Emmett said before the teacher had begun the lecture.

3:15pm Halliwell Residence

Wyatt and Matt had gotten home at three and as predicted Melinda was already there waiting with Chris. Chris had told her what had happened at school sense he could not hide the fact that he was home early. She had been just as worried as Wyatt when he told her about the headache, but unlike Wyatt, she allowed Chris to follow his own judgment. Now the three young witches and half demon were in the living room preparing.

"So only five of them are coming over right?" Melinda asked.

"Yes. Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Renesme, also known as Nessie." Chris answered.

"They will be here in ten minutes." Asyra said walking through the front door. When she touched the door handle she had a premonition of them arriving. Just then Piper and Leo arrived home from Three Sisters. Piper had opened the fourth Three Sisters restaurant in the next town over.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Chris and Wyatt said at the same time. Asyra and Matt were in the kitchen grabbing some snacks.

"Hi Aunt Piper. Hi Uncle Leo. How was the opening?" Melinda asked.

"Oh it was wonderful until the demon showed up, but I took care of him quickly." Piper answered.

"Well that's good I guess." Melinda replied.

"We're ready to go in here. You and dad can go and do whatever you want, we should be fine." Chris said.

"Ok if you're sure. We will just be across the street if you need us then." Piper said still not completely convinced that they will be okay.

"Yeah of course, you and dad should go have fun." Wyatt reassured.

Piper and Leo then left the house and the five kids sat and waited for the Cullens to come. They did not have to wait long. A couple minutes after Piper and Leo left the Cullens arrived and the four Halliwells escorted them to the living room.

"As I'm sure you've guessed I'm Melinda, Wyatt and Chris's cousin. You can call me Mel." Melinda said introducing herself to the new arrivals.

"I'm Asyra, Wy and Chris's little sister. You can call me Ray."

"Hi Mel, Ray, I'm Alice." Alice greeted cheerfully. "And these are my brothers Edward and Emmett, and my sisters Bella and Renesme." Alice introduced pointing to each member of her family as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you all." Mel and Ray both said politely.

"Have a seat where ever you like and we can get started." Chris said. Everyone sat down and the room was quiet for a moment before Edward broke the silence.

"I believe you said you would give us some answers about what happened earlier." Edward said simply with just a hint of impatience.

"Well we would like some explanations too." Wyatt said.

"Fine you ask a question and we'll answer, and then we get to ask a question and you guys have to answer." Edward said.

"Okay, are you guys vampires?" Chris asked testing their honesty.

"Yes." Edward answered.

"Except me. I'm only half vampire." Nessie stated.

"Half vampire?" Mel said shocked.

"Yes. My mother, Bella, was human when she became pregnant with me and Edward is my father, a vampire since before he met my mother." Nessie explained.

"Okay that's weird." Wyatt said still a little confused.

"My turn. What are you guys?" Edward asked.

"Chris and I are witchlighters, half witch, half whitelighter, Asyra is a full-blood witch, and Mel here is half witch and half cupid." Wyatt answered.

"And I'm half Manticore." Said Matt.

"Okay, A, what's a whitelighter, and B, what's a Manticore, and C, half cupid?" Emmett said very confused.

"A whitelighter is sort of like a guardian angel for witches and future whitelighters." Chris explained.

"If you and Wyatt are witchlighters, how come Asyra is just a witch?" Emmett asked still a little confused.

"Dad was a whitelighter when Wyatt was conceived, an Elder, or higher whitelighter, when Chris was conceived, an Avatar after that, and finally a mortal when I was conceived." Asyra explained.

"Wow, talk about an identity crisis." Emmett teased.

"And my dad is a cupid. He has a ring though and not arrows, just so you know." Mel finished.

"And you thought we were weird." Emmett smirked.

"And to answer your question about manticores, a Manticore is a demon with super strength and speed to say the least. I'm only half Manticore because they breed with humans in order to make a hybrid that would blend in with humans. Luckily my human father survived, or else I would be working for the manticores instead of these guys." Matt explained gesturing to the Halliwells at the last sentence.

"My turn. Who were those other vampires I saw?" Chris asked getting to the point now.


	7. Studying part 2

Disclaimer- I still don't own them unfortunately.

The Rise of Vampires Ch. 7

Halliwell House

"My turn. Who were those other vampires I saw?" Chris asked getting to the point now.

"They are the Volturi." Edward said. His hatred of the royal family was evident in his voice. "They are like the ruling family for our kind." He further explained.

"Is that why you guys are afraid of them?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, in part, but how did you know that?" Bella asked this time.

"We have been taught well how to read people and demons alike." Wyatt answered.

"We are not demons." Bella protested.

"Yes you are. You might not be completely evil, but you are still demons." Wyatt said.

"Do not talk to my wife like that." Edward said, visibly becoming angry.

"What, I'm telling the truth. You all are demons, blood sucking demons." Wyatt said, his voice climbing ever higher. The snack bowls on the coffee table between Wyatt and Edward started shaking.

"I don't care what you think we are, but my wife is not a demon and if you continue to insult her or my family I will not hesitate to destroy you." At this Wyatt lost control of his own anger and flung Edward across the room using his telekinesis. Edward quickly recovered and slammed into Wyatt knocking him into the opposite wall.

"Wyatt cut it out!" Chris and Ray both yelled trying to get Wyatt's attention before it was too late, but he was too stubborn to pay any attention to them. Emmett, fearing that Edward was going to get himself killed, joined the fight and tried holding Wyatt back, but Wyatt just orbed out of his reach and that angered Emmett. Mel, seeing Emmett's anger, joined Wyatt using her own powers of pyrokinesis and deflection to keep Emmett back away from her cousin.

"No! Let them fight it out. They won't kill each other." Chris said seeing Bella and Renesme preparing to fight. Alice was the only one besides Chris who did not seem scared about the fight that was taking place. While Matt and Ray had decided to stay out of it, the concern was still very evident on their faces.

"How do you know? They look pretty ready to kill each other to me." Bella protested.

"Because I do. I know my family, Mel is only trying to keep it from getting out of hand and Wyatt is just angry and he will cool off eventually. I can also see that Edward and Emmett really don't want to hurt anyone, but they felt threatened." Chris reasoned.

"Okay, but I don't like their fighting." Bella said. As she said this a darklighter orbed in behind Renesme and aimed at Chris.

"So-" Chris started, but was cut off by an arrow entering his chest, just barely missing his heart. The darklighter orbed out as soon as he had hit his target and Chris collapsed to the floor. Ray, Bella, and Renesme all ran over to Chris to try and help him. Alice and Matt busied themselves with trying to stop the fighting for Chris's sake, but to no avail.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Renesme asked.

"Wyatt…he…can heal…me." Chris gasped. "_Wyatt, help me."_ But Wyatt was too busy fighting to notice what was happening.

"I'll call Grandpa." Nessie said as she pulled out her phone. She walked out of the room trusting Ray and Bella to help Chris.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked staying calm despite everything that was going on.

"Get the… arrow…out….push it… the rest…. of…the way…through." After Chris said this he shut his eyes and tried to focus on controlling the pain coursing through his body.

"Bella help me get Chris on his side and hold him still." Ray said as she and Bella rolled Chris on his side so she could push the arrow through. "Are you ready?" Chris nodded his head yes and Ray pushed the arrow out and threw it as far from her brother as she could. She applied pressure to the wound with one hand on either side. Renesme had already finished her call to Carlisle who would be there with Jasper any minute now. She ran to the kitchen and quickly returned with an arm load of clean towels. Bella grabbed a couple pillows off the sofa and placed them under Chris's head while Ray and Renesme each held a towel to either side of the wound.

"How is he doing?" Carlisle asked as he and Jasper entered the room.

"He's unconscious and we can't get the bleeding stopped." Ray answered.

"Let me have a look, and Jasper, try to calm those four down." Carlisle ordered as he saw to his patient. Jasper worked his magic and pretty soon the fighting stopped. Once the fighting had stopped Wyatt noticed his baby brother lying unconscious on the floor and saw the arrow lying on the floor a little ways off.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled as he ran to his brother's side. "Is he still alive?" Wyatt asked Carlisle as he pushed him out of the way to heal Chris.

"Barely." Carlisle answered as he saw Wyatt's hands begin to glow and watched the blood slowly return to where it had come from. It took a few minutes, but the wound knitted itself back together and Chris opened his eyes.

"'Bout time." Chris said to Wyatt as he came to.

"Sorry." Wyatt apologized as he hugged his brother fiercely. He could not believe he almost let his baby brother die. "Where did the darklighter come from anyway? More importantly, why did he come when there are five vampires here with us?"

"Can't…breath." Chris chocked and Wyatt loosened his grip on his little brother. "I don't have a clue. And I think you owe someone else an apology. How would you feel if someone called Matt an evil demon?"

"Right. Sorry Edward." Wyatt said as he finally let go of Chris.

"Apology accepted, though I would like to know what a darklighter is." Edward replied.

" Darklighters are the opposite of whitelighters, and as you just saw, they like to use their poisoned arrows to kill whitelighters." Chris explained. Alice then went to pick up the arrow because of her curiosity.

"Interesting. Now how did you heal him?" the curious doctor asked as he turned to Wyatt.

"It's one of my powers as a whitelighter. I can heal myself too." Wyatt answered simply.

"What is a whitelighter?" Carlisle asked. In all his years he had only heard the term once and during that time he was an unbeliever.

"A whitelighter is sort of like a guardian angel for witches and future whitelighters." Wyatt explained.

"Why do darklighters poison the arrows? The wound you had would have killed you without the poison." Edward inquired.

"Because whitelighters are immortal and the poison is the only thing that kills them. Though half whitelighters, like Wy and I, can be killed like any human, as long as there isn't enough time to be healed." Chris explained.

"Ow!" Alice yelped as the poisoned arrow burned her hands.

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked, concerned for his wife.

"The poison must have burned me." Alice answered.

"The poison must work on vampires too." Matt concluded. Mel, Asyra, and Renesme had started cleaning up the mess from the fight while everyone else had been talking and speculating.

"Maybe you should heal yourself, and Alice." Bella said to Wyatt as Carlisle started dabbing at all the cuts and bruises Wyatt had from fighting with Edward.

"Yeah Wy, mom would flip and lock us in magic school if she saw you." Chris agreed. With that Wyatt began to glow and Carlisle stopped what he was doing. Wyatt's injuries soon disappeared. Then Wyatt went over to Alice and looked at her hands.

"It's weird how the poison affects vampires too." Wyatt said as he healed Alice's hands.

"Thank you." Alice said grateful that the burning stopped.

"Maybe it's because the poison is designed to kill whitelighters, who are immortal and seeing how vampires are also immortal they are likely affected." Chris theorized.

"What is in your genetic make up?" Carlisle asked Chris.

"Well, our DNA has a triple helix, extra antibodies, and we have some other anomalies that experts have never seen before." Chris answered. He swayed as he started to walk over to the chair beside where Carlisle was now seated.

"Easy now bro. You almost died, I almost couldn't heal you." Wyatt said as he helped his brother into the chair. Asyra stopped what she was doing and looked Chris over critically from the broken pieces of coffee table she had been picking up.

"I agree with Wyatt. I have seen many people with injuries like yours, and only one survived Chris. It would take most people at least a couple weeks to recover from the blood loss alone. And your theory makes since because we also have a triple helix, which is believed to prevent genetic mutations or changes. You don't have extra chromosomes do you?" Carlisle said.

"Right, I know about the triple helix theory, though I have always wondered how witchlighters can still age, yet have a similar DNA make up as whitelighters, and apparently vampires. We don't have any extra chromosomes, but our twenty-second chromosome is longer than most peoples except other witches. I must add that you guys are nothing like the vampires that we have met.

"Hmm, interesting. What do you mean we're not like the vampires you've met before?"

"Well they don't come out in the day and they turn into bats just like the stereotypical TV vampire."

"Interesting, maybe there really are different species; that would explain the differences in the different legends."

"Maybe." Chris agreed.

"Now that we have all had our fun I suggest we get back to business." Mel said. "Starting with why are you guys afraid of the Volturi?" Mel asked. "We break the rules all the time and the Elders never do anything about it."

"Yeah Mel, but the Elders know that we Halliwells can kick their butts any time." Chris said.

"True." Mel agreed.

"The Volturi are very old and very powerful and they are the only coven as big as ours." Carlisle explained. "The Volturi also are envious of the powers Alice, Edward, and Bella have and fear Renesme. They have been trying to get Edward and Alice to join them for several decades, but the Volturi do kill humans so my family has been declining their offers."

"I see." Wyatt said now that he has begun to relax a little. He was still blaming himself for not getting to Chris sooner. "What powers do Alice and Bella have? We know Edward can read minds."

"Alice can see the future, but it is not definitive and Bella has a mental shield. She can block any power that affects someone mentally." Carlisle explained.

"Does anyone else in your family have any powers?" Mel asked.

"Yes. I can feel and change emotions." Jasper answered this time.

"I can penetrate shields and send my thoughts to someone if I touch them." Renesme spoke up.

"That explains why I could still hear your thoughts even with the blocks up. What about the Volturi, do any of them have powers?" Chris asked.

"Aro can hear everything that a person has ever thought with a single touch. All of the guards have powers. Jane can mentally inflict pain on someone and Alec can take away a person's senses, but Bella's shield can protect us from both. Demetri can track a person by their brain waves." Edward chose to explain this time. "What about you guys, what powers do you have?"

"As you saw I can heal people, I can also blow things up with my hands sort of like my mom can, I can orb, which is a magical form of transportation, use telekinesis, project things with my thoughts, I have a protective shield for physical attacks, and Chris, Ray, and I can communicate telepathically and know where each other are or if the other is in trouble." Wyatt explained first. Chris went next.

"I can use advanced forms of telekinesis, orb, throw lightning bolts, call Elders, freeze things, and I'm a new telepath." Chris said, sounding proud to everyone except Wyatt, who knew his little brother often felt inferior when it came to fire power.

"I have premonitions, I blow things up like Wy, astral project myself, and planewalk." Asyra stated.

"I can deflect things and powers as Emmett saw, I can heart-teleport, form and control fire, and levitate." Melinda explained.

"I don't have as many powers as the Halliwells, but I have superhuman speed and strength, shimmering, can make the very annoying Manticore scream, and I can do this weird tongue thing." Matt said and then demonstrated his weird tongue thing.

"Wow, remind me never to get on your guys' bad side." Emmett joked.

"That's probably a wise choice; after all, I could kick your butt and blow you to pieces." Wyatt said also joking.

"You guys are pretty powerful yourselves." Chris said.

"How does your telepathy work?" Edward asked Chris very curious to meet someone else with the same power as him.

"Well, when anyone is in range I hear what they are thinking, unless I put up the blocks that Wy, Ray, and I use to keep each other out."

"So you can control it?" Edward asked, very excited now.

"Yeah. And I think I can send my thoughts to other people besides you and my siblings, but I haven't tested the theory out yet." Chris explained.

"Why don't you test it on me." Carlisle said, always eager for more knowledge.

"Okay." Chris agreed. "_I hate darklighters._"

"Did you think 'I hate darklighters'?"

"Yes, that is going to be very helpful." Chris said as he contemplated all the different ways they could use these powers.


	8. Theories

Disclaimer- I still don't own anything.

**Warning-** Some technical talk and more theorizing, if bored easily, please skip over it. I like to theorize a lot if you haven't figured that out yet. And I believed I mentioned before that I did do some research on the triple helix when starting this story.

**The Rise of Vampires- Ch. 8  
**

"Okay, enough with the biology lesson. What's the deal with the gigantic shape-shifting wolves?" Wyatt asked.

"Jacob, the one Chris saw in the clearing with me, is my soul mate and the others are the members of his and Sam's packs." Renesme said.

"But I read that vampires and wolves are mortal enemies." Chris said hoping for a better explanation.

"Jacob thought he was in love with me, but I was in love with Edward. When Victoria's army attacked, Jacob couldn't let me get hurt so he convinced Sam to help my family in order to protect the people from all the newborns. Not too long after that fight I married Edward and got pregnant. It was a very hard pregnancy and Sam and others were worried about what the baby would be, so he decided it must be destroyed even if that meant killing me to kill the baby. Jacob wouldn't stand for that so he disobeyed Sam, he was the true alpha after all, and left the pack in order to protect me from Sam, and later the Volturi. A few wolves followed him and he ended up starting his own pack. Later Sam decided it was a bad idea to let the Volturi near the reservation and after Jacob imprinted on Renesme none of the wolves could let her get hurt, so he joined the fight with the remainder of his pack. We have all gotten along just fine since then." Bella chose to explain.

"What is imprinting, and how could that even happen between a wolf and half-vampire?" Matt asked this time.

"Imprinting is hard to explain. It's like falling in love and having yourself bound to the other person for life. He can never leave me, and sense he is alpha, neither can his pack allow harm to come to me." Nessie answered. "I think it was only possible because I have 24 chromosomes, same as wolves, instead of the typical 25 that vampires have. No one really knows."

"Wow, that is just messed up." Wyatt commented.

"This coming from the boy whose father has been a whitelighter, elder, avatar, and mortal." Bella teased.

"You have a point." Wyatt joked back.

"Okay, back on topic please." Chris said. "So we can call on Jacob and his pack if we need help?"

"Yes, and Sam's too if it is absolutely necessary." Renesme answered. "We all should meet with Jacob soon. He is just as curious about you guys as you are about him. Seth will probably come too so Jake won't need a translator."

"Why would he need a translator?" Asyra asked this time.

"He would want to stay in wolf form so his pack could hear everything while they do their runs. The wolves can hear and see what each other do while in wolf form." Nessie explained.

"That's right, I read about that, but I didn't really think about it." Chris replied.

"When can we meet? How about now?" Mel asked, always eager to meet new people.

"Maybe, let me call Jake and grandpa can call grandma and Rosalie."

"Just remember that wolves have short tempers." Jasper warned after seeing the fight Edward and Wyatt started over the D word.

"Well that sounds great and all, but I think we should go somewhere else, it's already crowded in here." Matt stated.

"Matt's right, and it would be a little too conspicuous." Carlisle agreed.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

"We can go to that valley behind your guys' house. It's in the middle of no where and there would be little chance of humans, or demons for that matter, seeing us." Chris suggested.

"Okay then, let's head out. Jake and Seth will only be a few minutes behind us." Edward ordered. "We'll run, you guys can all orb or whatever there." Everyone left then, the vampires going through the front door as the Halliwells and Matt went out in their magical ways.

"So let me get this straight, Wyatt and Chris are witchlighters, Ray's a witch, Mel is half cupid, half witch, and Matt here is half Manticore." Jacob recited after the introductions were made. As Nessie had guessed, Seth came too, staying in wolf form while Jake was in his human form. Just then Chris grabbed his head as the small headache he had since this meeting began started getting worse.

"Bro, are you okay?" Wyatt asked with concern. Chris already passed out once today, and Wyatt was not looking forward to a repeat.

"I'll be fine. I think I just need to keep the blocks up for now. The combined thoughts of everyone here added with all the wolves present in Seth's mind are just a little much." Chris stated.

"Okay, just don't pass out on me again." Wyatt replied.

"Yeah Chris, you need to take care of yourself. We can handle this just fine." Asyra said also concerned for her brother.

"You guys worry too much." Chris teased.

"We worry too much? You're the neurotic one who won't do anything without research and full preparations before hand." Ray retorted.

"Hey, I just like to know what we're up against so we don't get ourselves killed."

"Whatever." Wy and Ray said at the same time causing Chris to let out a puff of breath in frustration.

"Well that was entertaining." Jacob remarked.

"Not as entertaining as watching Wyatt send Edward flying across the room with just a wave of his hands." Emmett smirked.

"Man, and I missed it!"

"Yeah well, watching Chris almost die cuz of that darn darklighter only twenty minutes ago was scary." Nessie pointed out.

"What do you mean darklighter and how did Chris almost die?" Jacob asked.

"Basically, a darklighter is the opposite of a whitelighter. The darklighter came in during the fight and shot Chris with a poisoned arrow right next to his heart."

"Well he looks okay now, maybe a little pale."

"Wyatt was able to heal him, but it was a real close call. Chris had lost a lot of blood and fell unconscious. Wyatt was too distracted fighting to notice what happened so it took him a while to come and heal Chris." Nessie explained. Jacob turned to Chris in mild disbelief.

"I bounce back quickly, and better me than Wy." Chris simply stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Chris, how many times do I have to tell you that you are just as important as me."

Wyatt said just a little frustrated with Chris's inferiority complex.

"It's not just that Wy. You can heal me, **I can't heal you**." Chris said slightly raising his voice.

"Okay guys, everyone is fine now so let's just forget about it. Though, I must say, you recover even faster than us wolves." Jacob said calmly trying to keep things from getting out of hand.

"You're right, sorry. We are just a little on the overprotective side, and it's not like it was the first time, more like 105th time. Darklighters like using me for target practice." Chris said with a grin trying to lighten the mood again. That comment only made Wyatt grimace with anger. Those darklighters did seem to have it out for his little brother. "We have bigger problems to worry about."

"Chris and Jake are right. We really need to figure this thing out and fast. Who knows how big this thing is." Wyatt said. "It still bothers me that a darklighter would be stupid enough to come attack while there where four Halliwells and five vampires in the house."

"And don't forget about those four different vampires at the game." Chris reminded Wyatt.

"Yeah that too. Two were our type and there were two more that were your guys' type."

"Yeah and the two that were your type I recognize from the Volturi vision. And according to you guys, I don't think that is a good thing." Chris clarified.

"What did they look like?" Edward asked.

"The one was pretty big and they were both kind of scary looking. They looked to be about twenty something maybe thirty years old." Wyatt explained

"Sounds like Demetri and Felix. Crap." Edward exclaimed. "They are part of the Volturi guard. At least Alec or Jane wasn't with them." He further explained.

"Okay guys, time to start putting pieces together. Two groups of vampires showed up at the baseball game where Wy and Chris were playing, including Volturi guard. A darklighter attacked during our big meeting between good vampires and witches. Several witches have gone missing and a couple whitelighters have been killed, including a witchlighter." Mel tried to reason.

"You don't think-" Asyra started but was interrupted by Matt who had been quiet the whole time.

"Someone is organizing an army for an uprising." Matt continued the thought.

"This is bad, very bad." Jacob stated looking a little pale.

"But why now?" Carlisle asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"Wyatt." Chris simply said.

"What?" Wyatt asked confused.

"They want to come after you, or us maybe, but think about. You are the most powerful force of good and you just turned eighteen, became an adult, making you a bigger threat in their eyes than a kid." Chris explained.

"It makes sense." Emmett said. He too had been fairly quiet.

"It's what I would do if I were the Volturi, but I wouldn't have waited this long. I think they must have only found out about you recently, and not on their own." Jasper rationed.

"Maybe that is where the darklighters come into play. They haven't had any luck killing me on their own yet, but with help from some powerful vamps…" Chris added to the theory.

"And turned witches who would be very, very powerful newborns. That would explain the missing witches, but why whitelighter and witchlighter killed?" Bella concluded.

"It must be the venom and whitelighter blood mixing." Chris theorized. "If the triple helix prevents change, and the venom causes change, the two elements would war and apparently result in killing the host."

"Good theory. We could always test it in my operating room upstairs. All we need is a sample of your blood and my venom and see what happens when we mix them." Carlisle suggested

"Sounds like fun." Chris agreed. Chris and Carlisle then headed for the house and up to the operating room.

In the operating room, Chris sliced his palm open slightly with a scalpel that Carlisle had available and let the blood run into a mixing bowl. "You ready?" Chris asked as Carlisle to get a sample of his venom.

"Yes, just cover your hand up first please. My control is excellent, but venom requires thirst." Carlisle explained. Chris found some gauze and wrapped his hand as asked. The reaction when the blood and venom mixed was a little more than they expected. The mixture turned black before boiling over the now melting bowl.

"Well that would certainly explain why they died, but why about the vamps who did the drinking, did someone cover their tracks, or did the bodies dissolve?" Chris asked. "I just wonder why the whitelighters were found but not the vamps."

"Maybe they wanted the whitelighters found as a message to you and your brother without giving too much away." Carlisle reasoned.

"I guess that would make sense." Chris agreed. "Should we go tell the others now?"

"I believe we should." With that the two males left to join the meeting once again.

"We have a plan for preparedness just to make you happy Chris." Wyatt said with a smirk. Chris punched him playfully in the arm in return.

"Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Wyatt, and myself are going to help train all newbies including Nessie and Jake's nephew after Matt does some more spying for us. In the mean time, Jake is going to go have a talk with Sam to fill him in and you guys are going to explain to your aunts and mother what is happening because I have a strong feeling we are going to need them along with your cousin Henry. The other children are going to be sent to magic during the major fight but should be permitted to watch the training just in case something goes wrong." Edward explained.

"Okay, and what is the plan for the big showdown?" Chris asked.

"That is for you and Carlisle to work out with the help of Seth and one of your aunts if desired." Jasper stated. "I can help too if needed, but I think I will be the most helpful in training."

"I think we can handle that." Chris said turning to Carlisle who nodded with him.

"Well let's get to it then, shall we?" Emmett said with a big grin for the coming challenge.

Okay, a little short and really late, but I had to wait for some inspiration. I am considering turning this into a series and including some Supernatural in some adventures, but I would like to know (through a review would be great) if you guys are interested in that. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review, they really are golden!


	9. More Baseball part 1

Disclaimer- See profile

A/N- I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait! I tried to make this a quick update, but obviously that didn't happen because of life getting in the way and crappy internet. It is shorter than I wanted but I know I needed to update before you guys gave up on me. **I added some relevant info about the story to my profile**. If anyone sees any mistakes about baseball terms, rules or anything else, please tell me so I can fix it. I am saddened by the lack of reviews from the last chapter: **ShadowWolfDagger**, **witch20, and** **Kate **were the only ones kind enough to leave me a review. Thank you for reviewing! I am glad to know there are at least three people reading. Everyone else, please tell me that you are still reading by letting me know what you like, or even more important, what you don't like about the story. Suggestions, and questions, are always welcomed! Now to the story! Read and Review! (the more reviews, the faster the update! promise.)

The Rise of Vampires Ch. 9

The meeting with the wolves had gone pretty well all things considered. As soon as the meeting was called to an end Matt shimmered off to the Underworld to spy and gain as much information as possible. Chris and Melinda went to explain to their family everything going on and Wyatt, Jasper, and Edward were making plans for the training, Asyra had to get to the gym for practice because there was a big meet coming up next week. Unsurprisingly, Piper had blown a gasket, and a pitcher of tea, when she heard what her children had been keeping from her, especially when she got a call from the school nurse just a few minutes ago asking how Chris was feeling. Chris was very vague in his explanation and Melinda had been glad to let him do the talking. Phoebe was obviously worried and Paige had paled a little bit at the mention of vampires, but was otherwise level headed. The sisters agreed with the part about sending the younger children to Magic School, but were skeptical about the practical training. After Chris's vague explanation and excuses for not mentioning his new power sooner, Piper was still steaming and the sisters sent Melinda off to look over the younger children.

"So what exactly is the plan?" asked Piper as she tried to calm down after Melinda left the room. She knew her middle child would not be coming to her now if he did not already have at least one complete plan and a start of plan B already thought up.

"Tonight everyone goes and trains as soon as the sun starts to set. I don't know exactly what training will involve tonight because Wyatt is with the others now trying to figure out the best way to train with us very different species without killing anyone, but still be effective." Chris answered. Seeing the unsure faces on the three the Charmed Ones, he continued. "Believe me, I don't want my little cousins and sister in danger any more than the three of you, but the only way for us to win this is to have as many of us there as possible. Putting Junior in the fight gives us more fire power which we will need, he might be young still, but with training he will be fine. If everyone trains, then Prue, Penny, and the twins will have an idea of what to do if something goes wrong. Sending them to Magic School during the fight will be the safest thing to do, but they will come home eventually and with darklighters possibly being involved there is always a chance of them getting into the school." Chris further explained.

"Alright." Paige agreed.

"Alright? What is alright with this? We are putting our children in danger!" Phoebe protested.

"Look, he has a point and the plan is good so far. We can't take the chance of our kids being caught unprepared any more than we can send them into battle without all the help possible." Paige argued.

"Fine, but I still don't like it." Phoebe said finally giving in.

"None of us do but it is our best option." Piper said, bringing the conversation to a close as she too gave in to the situation at hand.

"Okay, I have an idea for tonight, but it is a little strange." Bella said excitedly.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"What if we just play a game of baseball? Everything goes, you can use whatever powers and abilities you have. It will let us get use to each others' powers and then we will be able figure out how each power can best be use." Bella explain.

"That is definitely a different approach." Jasper said.

"I like it." Emmett and Wyatt said at the same time, they then started laughing.

"Then let's do it." Edward agreed.

"I'll tell Chris to bring our gear." Wyatt said. "_Chris, we're gonna need our baseball gear."_

"_Why?" Chris asked._

"_You'll see. Tell Junior and the Twins to bring their stuff too. " _Wyatt answered.

"_Fine. I'll bring it."_

"I'll tell Jake to get the wolves' gear together." Renesme said as she pulled out her phone. She left the room and made the call.

"Good thing Alice already told me there would be a storm tonight." Jasper stated.

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"You'll see." Edward said with a smirk as the rest of the vampires started laughing remembering when Bella had asked the same question years ago.

"How stocked is the kitchen?" Wyatt asked, knowing his mom would want to make a full gourmet meal for their 'training' session.

"Why?" Esme asked as she came into the room from her hunt, Alice was right behind her. They were not going to train with mortals while hungry.

"My mom is a profession chef and I know she will want to make food for everyone." Wyatt explained.

"It's fully stocked with everything she will need. I saw it earlier today so I went shopping. The only thing missing from our kitchen is the world-class chef that is your mom." Alice gleefully proclaimed.

"Okay. I'll have Chris relay the message." Wyatt said. "_Tell mom the Cullens already have everything she will need for whatever it is that she decided to cook."_

"_Will do. She hasn't mentioned cooking, but we both know mom likes to cook when she is nervous." Chris agreed._

"_Well I'm not complaining."_

"_Me neither."_

By six pm the Cullen house had been filled to capacity with Halliwells and wolves. It was now seven and there were several delicious smells coming from the kitchen where Piper was at work cooking enough of her marvelous food to feed an army, which is exactly what the gathering translated to, with help from Chris and Alice. Chris's message had surprised the Halliwell matriarch, and Piper did not want to admit it, but the pixie like vampire was beginning to grow on her. The coming storm was not due till eight so they still had time to kill. A game of Uno had been started by the younger children half an hour ago while the adults and older children were playing Monopoly.

"So why exactly does it look like we are going to be playing baseball?" Jacob asked. He was very curious when Nessie had called him to tell him to bring baseball gear.

"Because we are." Nessie answered. "It was mom's idea so I think she should explain."

"Okay." Jacob responded now more curious than before.

"I figured a game of baseball would allow everyone to test out their abilities and provide an opportunity for friendly competition as well as to encourage team work, again, allowing everyone to use their powers and experiment on each other in a non-lethal environment." Bella explained.

"That actually makes sense." Jacob said. "When are we gonna start the game?" he asked ready for action. He was having trouble focusing on Monopoly, especially since Wyatt was beating him and seemed to have all the luck, which was probably due to Wyatt's incessant use of magic, but the wolf didn't know that which had Matt chuckling because he knew exactly how his best friend was winning.

"After everyone gets their fill of the food I just spent almost two hours cooking." Piper answered coming to the living to announce the food was ready. She smiled as all of the wolves started to salivate, along with her oldest son, at the scent of the food. She knew Chris had been sneaking mouthfuls while they were cooking.

Now everyone was headed to the kitchen to enjoy the food. The Cullens politely declined the meal, but they did join everyone in the dinning room to participate in conversation. There were two tables set up in order to accommodate the nine Cullens, six wolves, and the fifteen Halliwells plus Matt. Sam and Paul would be joining the large group once the 'training' started in order to represent Sam's pack. As the promised storm started to make its presence known the food started disappearing at an even faster rate than before. The excitement in the room was growing with each passing second making the empaths, Jasper, Phoebe, and Penny, extra bubbly.

"So how are we dividing teams?" Quil asked.

"Well, Leo, Henry and Coop will be umpires because of their lack of powers. That leaves thirty players," Jasper began to explain. "We are going to have three teams of ten players each composed of four Halliwells, three Cullens, and three wolves. Matt, you are being counted as a wolf to make things easier because of the three species that is where your abilities best fit. Since there are three teams we will play three games of five innings each. Team one will be myself, Emmett, Esme, Piper, Wyatt, Chris, Asyra, Matt, Quil, and Paul. Team two will be Paige, Junior, Hailey, Hannah, Alice, Edward, Bella, Seth, Leah, and Embry. Team three will be Carlisle, Rosalie, Nessie, Jacob, Fred, Sam, Phoebe, Melinda, Prue, and Penny." With the food consumed and the storm underway, everyone divided up into the appropriate teams for game one and quickly headed outside towards the large clearing where Chris had first seen Jacob and Nessie.

Once everyone had made it to the clearing the equipment was divided up among the teams. Wyatt then began to give the rules. "Okay just a few rules before we start. One, this is to be played like any normal game of baseball, but using supernatural abilities and a bigger playing area. Two, since it is a bigger playing field and with exceptional players, there will be four outfielders, so no one will have to sit out. Three, you may not use any powers to physically affect a player while they are hitting, other than that you may use any powers however you want. Okay, Teams one and two will play first."

Team one was chosen to play outfield first. Chris was their chosen starting pitcher after a very interesting game of rock, paper, scissors between he and Alice. Alice knew that they would be playing, but her visions had kept changing and of course Chris saw everything she saw with his telepathy. After a few draws Chris chose paper when Alice chose rock and ended up the winner. "Darn half-breeds" Alice mumble. So Chris was pitching with Alice at first, Jasper at third, Matt at second, Paul as shortstop, Wyatt catching, Piper, Ray, Emmett, and Quil in the outfield. As the oldest, Leo was chosen as the head umpire at home plate and Coop and Henry were at first base and the pitcher's mound respectively. Seth was at bat.

"Play!" Leo yelled and the first game started.

"_We have to do this mortal style, signals only, shields up." Chris said to Wyatt and Ray._

"_Agreed." Wyatt and Ray responded. _With that Wyatt gave Chris the signal for a simple fast ball. They needed to see what the wolf was capable of. Chris gave a small, quick nod and threw the ball. Seth easily hit the ball, using all his strength to send it flying in Emmett's direction, who easily jumped up and caught the ball in mid-air. Seth had only made it half way to first when Emmett caught it.

"Out." Leo called. Edward then took his place at bat. This time Wyatt gave Chris the sign for a curve ball, but then signed the letters T and K, which Chris interpreted to mean 'add some telekinesis'. Chris liked this idea and so did as his catcher told him smirking the whole time. As the ball neared the plate, Chris used his power to raise the ball just slightly as Edward swung. The bat passed just under the ball. "Strike one." Leo called. It took Edward a second to realize what happened, then he smirked along with the two brothers. Wyatt returned the ball to Chris and signaled for a fast ball. This time the bat connected with the ball and flew just between Emmett and Quil who both jumped for the ball. They collided mid-air and the ball fell between them. Quil recovered first and quickly grab the ball and threw it to Jasper who then tagged Edward just before he reached third. "Out!" Leo yelled. Henry Jr. was the next batter in line. Chris and Wyatt knew that he was a strong hitter, but they also knew what his weakness was from years of playing together. Junior did not expect his cousin to use telekinesis to move the ball, so that caused him a strike. After a second strike and a ball, Junior hit the ball hard, but a little low. The ball flew straight to Asyra who easily caught it without having to jump. "That's three outs. Switch!" Leo announced.

The two teams switched positions. For team two, Seth was pitching with Esme catching; Hailey at first, Embry at second, Junior as shortstop, Hannah at third, in the outfield was Leah, Edward, Bella, and Paige. Jasper was first at bat for team one.


End file.
